The only exeption : S1
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Ya, Akihiko x Minako putus. Karena Akihiko berpaling kepada Mitsuru. Sekarang Minako dengan Shinji. Karena masih ada rasa suka, pada festival mendadak, Minako menyanyikan lagu untuk Akihiko. BACA AJA! Chapter 9 update...
1. Why, Mitsuru?

Olaaa…!

Selamat datang di FF saya yang pertama… Ini hanya cerita yang kaku *Klek!*dan juga jayus..Shinjiro x Minako dan Akihiko X Mitsuru…Selamat menikmati (makanan?) maksudnya Selamat Menyuci! (baju?) Selamat Menyantet!(Junpei: Mau nyantet gue lo! Author: GR!) Aghh! Selamat Membaca! (Author : dah…bener kan selamatnya?

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1 ~<p>

* * *

><p>-Akihiko's POV-<p>

Hari yang melelahkan, sebaiknya aku ke Palauwnia Mall dulu…beli minuman. Saat di Palauwnia Mall, aku langsung ke warung 'Goblok+Ingus-Tai= Eluu yang membaca' (apadaaahh) beli minuman…Setelah membeli minuman, aku berdiri di dekat air mancur. _Minako kemana ya?_

"Senpai!" terdengar suara perempuan dari belakangku, _Hmph..panjang umur…suara induaaah banget _(lebaayy!)…

Tanpa kusadari aku memeluknya dan mencium pipinya. Tapi, tak apa kan? Kita juga udah berpacaran sebenarnya… Tapi, dia masih malu-malu ketika kita bertemu di sekolah—maksudnya bukan malu-malu, tapi takut. Mengapa demikian? *JENG JENG JENG JENG* karena, dia selalu merasa-_whenever we're together_—para FG memerhatikan kita. Aku sih tak peduli. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak, jadi dia hanya berbicara cepat (ngerti gak?)dan pergi. Hahh,, dasar FG menyebalkan. Aku tau perasaan dia. Dia tidak ingin tidak disukai dengan orang lain. KECUALI para preman dan para_ pervent_. Seperti Junpei. Tapi dia bersahabat dengan Junpei karena Junpei tau bagaimana cara dia tertawa. Bagaimana cara dia terhibur. Aku maklumi itu. Terus Yukari, dia ta—(Readers : WOOOOOYYY! KAPAN NEH DIALOG SELANJUTNYA! Akihiko : Ooooopppzzz…._wanna be real_ (jadi iklan oopz Agnes Monica) Readers : CEPET! Akihiko : IYE! Maaf ngga dilanjutin dialognya tadi…malah ceramah di acara Mama & A'a)

"Mau ke Hagakure?" tawarku.

Dia tersenyum maniez-(Alay bin Norak!)-manis. "Maaf, Senpai, aku lagi diet. Beratku naik 5 kilo." Katanya.

Naik 5 kilo? Tapi dia ngga gendut-ngga kecil. Memang dia memmpunyai tubuh yang langsing *Preet* *Author digebug fans Minako* -Oh, ya. Aku lupa, cewek ini bernama Minako Arisato. "Hah, iya apa?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Tapi kau terlihat…tidak berubah.."

"iya apa? Tapi bener lho," dia menjelaskan. "Oh, ya, Senpai…katanya Hagakure naik jadi 1.000.000 lho!" Minako mengganti topik.

"WHUUUAAAATTT! 1.000.000? Yang bener kamu, Minako?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"eh, 1.000.000. Ckckck...salaahh..mestinya .000… " jawabnya datar.

"WTF! WTH! HOLY S**T! HOLY MOTHER******! *PIIIIPPP*,*PIIIPPPP*,*PIIIPP* *PIIIIPP*, *PIIIP*, ***PIIIIIPPPP!**, ***PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**-*" (Note : Piip-piip ini maksudnya kata kata jorok. Bukan kaya 'kemaluan' gitu!)

"SENPAI JANGAN NGOMONG GITU!" Tiba-tiba Minako berteriak menyadarkanku. "Ini di Palauwnia Mall, bukan di kampung-kampung cabang jepang atau amerika!" (Apa hubungannya coba?)

"—iip?" aku tak sengaja terlanjutkan perkataaan nakalku.

"SENPAI!" lagi-lagi Minako berteriak. " Dibilangin jangan ngomong begitu!" lalu dia memukul tangan kiriku.

"I-iya..maaf, ngga sengaja." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku…padahal ngga gatal. "Tapi, kamu serius Minako?"

"Ya ngga lah." Kata Minako dengan datar + mata yang _half-closed_.

Aku sweatdropped. "Jadi, kamu maunya kemana? Apapun aku akan mengikutimu."

* * *

><p>~IKLAN~<p>

Bagi yang di bawah umur 15 tahun diharap jangan baca bagian ini. (Dan ini pun _bulls**t)_

"Bener nih?" Kata Minako.

"Iya." Jawabku.

"Ok, kita kemarku, yuk!"

"Ngapain?"

"udah, turuti saja."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Saat di kamar Minako.

"Ke-kenapa kau kunci?" tanyaku kuatir

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Minako.

"Ng-ngapain!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"KITA MAU NGE-'ITU-ITU'!"

Dan mereka pun nge-'itu-itu'.

OH, noo…!

~IKLAN SELESAI~

* * *

><p>"Bener nih?" tanya Minako.<p>

"Iya, demi kamu."

"Ok, kita "Entertaning" di kamarku yuk!"

(Readers : KOK DIULANG LAGI SEEH! Authir : Oh, iya..salah baca buku…malah baca komik P3P lagi menge—y'know. Readers : Salah baca apa salah ngetik? Nulis author aja salah..jadi authir. Author : IYA DAH SALAH NGETIK! ALIAS SENGAJA! Readers : AUTHOR MESUM!)

* * *

><p>"Bener nih?" tanya Minako.<p>

"Iya, demi kamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum sok dramatis.

"OK, kita ke—(Readers : JANGAN DIULANG LAGI LHO YA! Author : INI LAGI BENERNYA BEGO! Readers : ohh… Author : WOOO! MELAAASS!)—Naragaki Shrine aja."

"Oh, Ok."

Tiba-Tiba….

"Akihiko?" Glup! Itu 'Dia'. Aku melihat kebelakang dan…benar…itu 'Dia' "Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"A-aku…" ngapain dia tanya itu? Padahal dia kan tau siapa yang di sampingku ini… Gadis cantik bermata ruby dan seksi nan hot juga lucu plus pintar…ah, kebanyakan. *Author lagi-lagi digebug fans Minako* "Aku hanya ingin ke Naragaki Shrine. Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya'nya'. "aku bolos OSIS. Aku males, jadi aku bosen, jadi aku kesini, jadi aku membeli sesuatu, jadi-(Author : DIKIRA KM/KJ APA JADI-JADI MULU! Mitsuru : km/kj apaan? Author : Kalimat Matematika/Kalimat Jawaban, GOBLOK! Mitsuru : Ohh.. Author : Kalem amat)

Mitsuru bolos OSIS? Parah banget. Padahal dia yang paling dibutuhkan. "Bolos?Kenapa?"

"Dibilangin males,"katanya sekali lagi. "jadi, boleh ikut?"

AGH! Aku tak tahan lagi! Kemaren, kemarennya lagi, kemarennya lagi, kemarennya lagi,kemarennya lagi,kemarennya lagi,kemarennya lagi. Kemarennya la—(Author : UDAH BILANG LANGSUNG AJA NAPA : AKHIR-AKHIR INI! Akhiko : oh, ok. Author : Kalem, sama seperti Mitsuru.) Ok, Akhir-akhir ini, Mitsuru selalu mengawasiku dan Minako kalo berduaan. Pasti. Kenapa, yak! Dia cemburu gitu? Apa dia marah? Kalo marah kan tinggal bilang, kenapa harus mengawasi! Saatnya….*JENG JENG JENG JENG* memberi tau kalau aku muak,eneg, sakit perut pingin beol!(Author : Bego. Akihiko : salah baca, tapi bener ini, gue pingin beol. Author : Goblok, ah!) "_Look_, Mitsuru… aku ingin berduaan dengan Minako… jangan ganggu aku!" Katanya dramatis. (Author : aduh! _You're such a gentleman_! Akihiko : Oh, iya gue gitu loh! Minako : beruntungnya aku jadi pacarnya. Author : hubungan kamu dan kamu tidak akan bertahan lama. Nanti kalian jug— Akihiko x Minako : IDIOT! JANGAN SEKARANG! Author : iya…sori..sori..)

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan," aku menunjukan jari telunjukku yang bersih mengkilat *Preet* *Author disantet sama fans Akihiko* "Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini mengawasiku dan Minako berduaan terus?"

Minako mengangguk. Mitsuru kaget. Sepertinya…?"Aku—" Mitsuru terbelalak (ngerti gak?) "—a-a-aku…hanya…-k-kau akan mengetahuinya nan-nanti" kata Mitsuru. Wajahnya memerah. Kenapa?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Akihiko" katanya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa!"

"Mau aku eksekusi! Jangan tanya hal itu lagi!" Mitsuru berteriak. Beberapa pengunjung Palauwnia Mall menatap pada kita bertiga. Ada yang berbisik : Kenapa tuh cewek? itu kan penerus Kirijo Grup! Cantik ,ya cewek itu! , hot juga tuh cewek. Gue *PIIIPP*in, Ah! (Author : kok, lu denger aja dah? Akihiko : iya dong! Kan pendengaran gue setajam gajah! Author : emang gajah bisa denger berapa meter? Berapa kilometer? Berapa ce-em? Mitsuru : Ah, Author TOLOL! Masa gitu doing kagak tau! Gajah itu bisa mendengar sampai 10 kilometer tahu! Walapun suara yang berfrenkuensi 0-20, gajah bisa denger! DONGO BANGET SIH NIH AUTHOR! Author : bukan gue aja kok yang dongo, tapi—All S.E.E.S kecuali Mitsuru,Akihiko & Minako : KITA JUGA GA TAU! Akihiko : lah? Darikapan kalian ada disini? All S.E.E.S kecuali Mitsuru,Akihiko & Minako : Dari jaman bahala! Author : AYO AHH! MITSURU! AKIHIKO! MINAKO! LANJUTIN DIALOGNYA! All S.E.E.S : DADAAA!)

E-eksekusi? Oh,No!

"Ahh!...ehem…err…t-tidak"

"Jadi, aku boleh ikut?"

"Ta-Tapi-!"

"Tapi?"

"a-aku i-i-i-ingin…"

"ingin?"

"Ugh.."

"Ugh?"

"…"

"…"

"SUDAHLAAAAAAH!" Tiba-tiba Minako yang dari tadi diem aja (dan juga pada saat percakapan author, Mitsuru, Akihiko, & All S.E.E.S) berteriak. "Senpai! Kalo mau ngomong sama Akihiko-Senpai, Lain kali saja ya!" lalu Minako menarik tanganku menuju keluar.

"Jadi…aku tak boleh ikut?" Mitsuru memasang puppy brengsek eyes. *Author di lindes sama fans Mitsuru*

DEG!

A-a-apa? Mengapa aku-? Aku, kasiha—tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bodohnya kamu Akihiko!

Aku merasa Minako melepaskan tanganku dan berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan sekata pun. Aku melihat Mitsuru yang memasang tampang ga jelas. *lagi-lagi author di *head-shot*in sama fans Mitsuru* "MITSURU! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" aku berteriak

-Akihiko's POV end-

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Saat keluar dari Palauwnia Mall aku terus berlari dan akhirnya duduk di depan tempat takoyaki karena cape. (Author : Ah! Payah lo! Masa segitu doing cape! Minako : DIEM! INI LAGI MAU NGE-DRAMATIS NEH! Autotomi : Oh, ok. Minako : Author bloon. Author : nape? Minako : masa lu nulis author aja ampe ke autotomi, oneng, ah! Author : udah, mendingan lo terusin dialognya. Minako : ok. Tumben author pinter Author : DIEM!)

Kenapa sih Mitsuru-senpai begitu! Biasanya dia ngga mau ikut campur urusan orang! Tapi, dia ikut campur dengan hubunganku dengan Akihiko-senpai! Apa-apaan sih, Mitsuru-senpai! Cemburu! Iri! Ga sudi! Dan, mengapa dia tiba-tiba mau ikutan! Kan masih ada waktu lain! Jangan-jangan…

DEG!

Ngga! Ngga mungkin! Ngga mungkin Mitsuru-senpai suka sama Akihiko-senpai! K-kan Mitsuru-senpai sukanya sama cowok-cowok pinter. Tapi, Akihiko-senpai juga lumaya—

Aku bangkit dari kursi takoyaki (bukan berarti berbentuk takoyaki ya!) dan menghentakan kakiku pada saat berjalan entah kemana. *nyasar dong!* Jangan mikir yang ngga-ngga, Minako! Pikir yang positif aja! Jangan yang negative! Tapi—jangan-jangan mereka pernah *PIIIIIPPP* lagi! JANGAN! (pada saat bilang jangan ini, Minako menghentakan kaki kanannya dengan sangat keras + berteriak di mulut. Karena dari tadi dia berbicara dalam hati. Dan, juga yang satu ini ngomong juga.(ngerti gak?)) TIIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! AAAAAAA!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. "hei, kau tak apa?" tanyanya pelan. Aku berbalik badan. Dan…

"**APA!**" dengan tidak sadar aku berteriak. Aku mulai sadar. Dari tampangnya, misterius-tampan. Shinjiro. Saat aku berteriak, wajahnya tetap seperti biasanya. Polos. *atau yang lebih tepatnya wajah seperti tanpa dosa.* *Author di injek-injek sama fans Shinjiro* "a-aaahh~! M-maaf Shinjiro-senpai! A-aku l-l-l-lagi—"

"tak, apa. Aku sudah biasa diteriakan seperti itu sama Aki. Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"a-aku…lagi kesal." Jawabku.

"kesal kenapa?"

"ngh…."

"Tak apa. Mendingan kita pulang lalu ceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana?" tawarnya

"b-baiklah."

Kita berdua menuju ke asrama. Tiba-tiba

DEG!

H-huh!k-kenapa Shinjiro-senpai j-jadi baik sama aku?..huuuhhh!

-Minako's POV End-

* * *

><p>WOHOOO! AKHIRNYAA! SELESAI JUGA….<p>

Di FF ini ada satu pengetahuan. Bahwa gajah dapat mendengar sampai 10 km. MAAF YA KALO JAYUS, JELEK, ABSTRAK, DAN ABAL!  
>RnR jangan lupaaa! XD<p> 


	2. Sayur Asem

OLAAA!

Kembali lagi di FF saya… Ini cerita khusus Shinjiro and Minako. Bagi ada yang RnR, saya balas besok *PREETT*. So, ENJOYY!

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Minako telah menceritakan semuanya pada Shinjiro di asrama, lounge. Mereka bercerita disitu karena tidak ada siapa-pun. Karena besok banyak PR. Termasuk Aigis dan Ken. Koromaru? Gak peduli *Author tusuk sama fans Koromaru* ok, Koromaru sedang tidur di Command Room. Kasihan, dia bosen kali ya?<p>

Kenapa Minako santai-santai saja dan fokus pada pembicaraan mereka berdua? Karena dia otaknya dah SUPER DUPER EXTREME PINTERNYA BUSET! (SDERB) (Author : Wooowww….seberapa pinternya tuh? Minako : pinterku tingkat dewa. Author : kok, bisa? Minako : MAKANYA BELAJAR! Author : iye)yyaaa… kalian tau kan maksudnya? PINTER BANGET! Jadi, dia telah mengerjakan tugasnya setelah pulang sekolah di kelas dengan buru-buru. Semoga bener semua.

"Ohhh, jadi begitu…" kata Shinjiro setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Minako. "Hmph…..tch…." dia menghela napas panjang.

* * *

><p>-Shinjiro's POV-<p>

_Kasih tahu tidak ya? Hmm… sepertinya bukan saatnya…tch.._ kataku dalam hati. Aku sebenarnya memang ingin curhat balik dengan Minako. Tapi—

DEG!

H-H-Huh! Mengapa? Aku ingin curhat dengan….Minako? T-tapi! A-aku tidak bisa! N-nanti seseorang akan marah! Atau, juga bisa dibilang cemburu! T-t-tapi, kenapa aku s-sanga-ngat… Ingin-?

"Senpai?" tiba-tiba Minako membuyarkan pikiranku. "Senpai kenapa? Kok, melamun?"

"Hu-huh?" aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah, "T-tidaakk"

"Sudah, ceritakan saja padaku."

"B-bener, ngga ada apa-apa kok."

"oh, yasudah."

Keheningan melanda kita berdua. Tapi, heningnya kaku. (What's D-Maksud?)

"Senpai," Minako baranjak dan membungkuk, aku bingung. "Aku harus ke kamar—"

DEG!

Ti-tidak! Jangan!

"J-Jangan!" kataku. "b-b-b-b-b-bagaimana, k-k-kalau k-ke Ha-Ha-Hagakure?"

Minako melamun. Begitu juga aku. _Mengapa aku tidak mau dia pergi? P-padahal…_

"B-bagaimana?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "m-mau ikut t-t-tidak?"

"Huh!" Minako kaget. "O-o-ok..B-boleh."

Aku menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega, aku rasanya tenang. (Author x All S.E.E.S kecuali Mitsuru dan Akihiko (kan mereka ga ada) : CIEEE! Shinjiro x Minako : a-apa! Author : kayaknya ada yang mukanya merah-semerah tomat niihh… Shinjiro : i-itu…! Minako : AUTHOR! Nanti aku bocorin nih! Yang kamu sukanya liat aku sama Akihiko-senpai yang—Author : AAA! J-JANGAAN! Minako : Makanya.. jangan cie-ciein gue! Fuuka : maksud kamu, Minako-chan? Yukari : Ceritain dong! Ken : iya nih! Mau denger. Shinjiro : aku, belum tau dan tertarik. Apa ceritanya? Minako : Jadi begini…. Si Author itu—Author : UDAH LANJUTIN DIALOGNYA AJAAA! ATO NGGA KALIAN NGGA AKAN MUNCUL LAGI DI P3P INI! All S.E.E.S kecuali Mitsuru x Akihiko : IYAA!)

"T-tapi aku lagi diet… jadi aku ga mau…" katanya malu-malu.

* * *

><p>~IKLAN~<p>

"Jadi, kamu mau apa? Makan? Jalan-jalan? Shopping? (Author : Sejak kapan lu suka shopping? (bisik-bisik) Shinjiro : aku hanya ingin ber—Author : OK! LANJUT! (tiba-tiba authornya teriak)) Berak? 'Minum-minum'? atau..nge-'itu-itu'sma aku?"

"Nge-'itu-itu' sma kmu ajah deh!"

"Akhirnya…aku menunggu ini sangaaat lama."

Mereka pun nge-'itu-itu'

~IKLAN SELESAI~

* * *

><p>Oke, ini agak mesum. Bukan agak sih, tapi SANGAT<p>

(Readers : Ih, Author baru nyiptain 2 Chapter aja dah mesum! Author : BODO AMAT EMANG GUE PEDULI!)"Jadi, kamu mau apa? Makan? Jalan-jalan? Shopping?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"hmm…" Minako berpikir. "Aku ingin makan, tapi makan yang ngga bikin gendut. Aku maunya sayur."

Sayur?

"Bagaimana kalau sayur asem?" Tawarku.

"Apaan tuh?" tanyanya heran. _Emang, sayur asem hanya terkenal di Indonesia. Tapi, banyak juga sih yang tau. Tapi, ngga ah. Tapi,makanannya enak loh! Tapi, sayur. _(Tapi-tapi mulu lu!)

"itu.. makanan sayur… enak kok." Jelasku.

"makanan dari mana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Indonesia." Jawabku singkat. Males panjang2.

"oh." Kata Minako singkat. _Cih…dia langsung kalem._ *ampe segitunya Minako.*

"Kau mau?"

"Boleh. Tapi…" Minako mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya. Dan menutup mata kirinya dan tersenyum. "aku mau makanan yang disebut sayur asem itu ala Shinjiro-senpai!" tiba-tiba ia terdiam. _Nape si Minako?_

* * *

><p>~IKLAN~<p>

Sayur asem alaku? What's the makdus? Eh, maksud? Oohh… aku dapat ide! Aku tambahain aja beolku!

Setelah beberapa jam.

"INI DIA SAYUR ASEM ALA SHINJIRO! SAMIYUR ASEMIR DICAMPUR TAI ENAK SHINJIRO!"

Minako langsung tepar di tempat. Dan taunya…dia… meninggal.

Keesokan harinya, aku di penjara karena telah membunuh Minako dengan cara tak sengaja dengan cara memberinya Samiyur Asemir Dicampur Tai Enak Shinjiro.

Betapa sia-sianya Minako. Terbunuh olehku dengan cara yang Super Duper Goblok (SDG).

~IKLAN SELESAI~

Ya masa ada orang mati karena bau busuknya tai Shinji! Aneh-aneh saja Author ini (_ _)

* * *

><p>Sayur asem alaku? What's the makdus? Eh, maksud? Oohh… aku dapat ide! Hasilnya pasti akan indah! Dan ini hanya untuk Minako! *Junpei : Ga pantes lu sama Minako! Shinjiro : ANJING LO!* *Junpei di tebas sama fansnya Minako x Shinijiro*<p>

DEG!

Hanya, Untuk….Minako?

-End Shinjiro's POV-

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada bunga-bunga sekitar kepalaku (?) ini membuatku tak sabar. Bukan berarti aku suka sama Shinjiro-senpai…tapi…

Aku menunggu beberapa jam. Akhirnya sayur asem ala Shinjiro tiba. Sayur asemnya terlihat indah, dan, tentu saja, baunya enak. Membuatku lapar. "Waww…indah, harum!"

Aku melihat wajah Shinjiro-senpai memerah. "i-itu…bukan apa-apa."

Apa aku terlalu manis? *Preeet* *lagi-lagi—lagi Minako di lempar kulkas sama fans Minako*

"a-a-aku makan ya, Senpai!" aku tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati." Shinjiro juga tersenyum. Manis sekali senyumannya.

DEG!

Di-di-dia…tersenyum? Padaku? Huh? Ap-apa perasaan ini! Se-s-seyumannya nisma? Eh, manis? Iy-iya sih…tapi….mengapa-?

"he-hey…makan." Tiba-tiba Shinjiro mengembalikan aku ke dunia nyata (Author : emang tadi lu di dunia mana? Minako : di dunia hati Shinjiro-senpai! Shinjiro : M-Mi-Minako! (tiba-tiba Akihiko datang) Akihiko : Ka-kamu…? Author : Hayoloohh….Minako! Minako : Bu-bukan, Akihiko-senpai! _i…I can explain!_ Akihiko : Ugh! Kita p—Author : O-OK! KITA LANJUTKAAAN!)

"huh? Oh, iya." Lalu aku makan sayur asemnya. "enak, Senpai!"

"Haha…" dia tertawa _gentle_. Lalu dia melamun. _Nape si Shinjiro-senpai?_

Aku memakan setiap suap. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan (?) makan…. "Ini makanan terenak yang paling enaaakk!"

"Hu-huh!" dia keget. "ter-terima kasih"

Aku memakan sampai habis. Lalu kita cerita-cerita ga jelas. (Author : Jangan-jangan…mereka ngomongin tentang… *BLURGH!*(author di lempar kapal terbang (Haaahhh!)) Minako X Shinjiro : YA ENGGA LAH, DONGO! Author : m-m-maaf….) setelah selesai cerita, aku beranjak dari kursiku dan membungkuk pada Shinjiro.

"Terima kasih ya senpai! Telah menemani hariku hari ini!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah. "terima kasih telah mau jadi teman curhatku! Terima kasih telang, eh telang—telah membuatkan aku makanan yang bernama sayur asem itu dengan enak!"

"i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i—(Author : IIIII! Ini apa! Shinjiro : kan aku _nervous_. Author : Payah lo!) –ya." Katanya yang SOOOOEEEEEEEUUUUUNGGGAATTTTT ragu-ragu (Naujubilehh….panjang + norak – Alay = IIIIUUUWWWHH!)

"aku ke kamar dulu yaaa!" aku tersenyum lagi. "dadaaa~…."

Dengan segera aku ke kamarku dan tidur.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>WAAAAHOOOOO!<p>

Akhiirnyaaa… selesai jugaaa! RnR yaaa! Ngga mau banyak bicara…capek ngetikk…. Sekali lagi RnR yaaa! *Sujud2*


	3. Troubled

Ollaaaa!

Bertemu lagi di FF saya yang Abal…. Kok, belum ada yang review ya? Kayaknya nih FF kagak laku ya? Padahal ceritanya bagus, jelas *PREEETT!*. ya…. Tolong review aja yaa… pleeeeaaseee….! Ok, di chapter ini, Akihiko dan Shinjiro berantem…. Tapi ngga berantem ampe Perang Dunia yak! Yaa…pokoknya baca aja daaahh! Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1~<p>

* * *

><p>Akihiko, yang dari tadi ngomel-ngomel + marah-marah x teriak-teriak ke Mitsuru, jadi malah pusing sendiri. Mitsuru terlalu—apa ya?—ya, pokoknya begitu lah (Readers : gimana sih nih, Authornya. Author : ya…ga bisa ngejelasin…tapi ngerti kan? Readers : Insya Allah..Author : Amin) bagi Akihiko. Akihiko tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kepada Mitsuru. Berani berteriak di depan dan untuk Mitusuru. Karena apa? *JENG JENG JENG JENG* karena pacarnya, Minako, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Karena siapa? *JENG JENG JENG JENG* Mitsuru. Oh, ya. Ada satu kejadian Akihiko yang tak kan terlupakan; Akihiko waktu SMP pernah di eksekusi sama Mitsuru, pas balik kerumah, Akihiko Acakadul-Kayak-Badut-Terus-Kentut-Prut-Prut-Prut-dan-lalu-dia-beol (?). Tadi, hampir saja Akihiko kena eksekusiannya Mitsuru.<p>

Sekarang, Akihiko berada di pintu utama asrama Iwatodai (Readers : Udah tau, goblok!). Akihiko masuk, dan, dilihatnya teman baiknya, Shinjiro, sedang mencuci piring.

* * *

><p>~IKLAN~<p>

"Hm?" Shinjiro menengok ke Akihiko yang sedang duduk di sofa dan meminum kopi. (Author : sejak kapan lu duduk di sofa terus minum kopi? Bikin kopi aja kagak. Akihiko : Dari jaman bahala. Author : weww…. Jadi lu dari jaman bahala duduk di situ terus minum kopi yang ngga abis-abis sampe sekarang? Akihiko : YA ENGGA DONGO! KALO DARI JAMAN BAHALA SAMPE SEKARANG KENAPA GUE G MATI-MATI! Author : oh iya. HAH! Akihiko : Gila!)

"Aki," panggil Shinjiro.

"Ape?" tanya Akihiko

"bisa tolong taroin piring ini?"

"oh,Oklah kalo beg, beg, beg, beg, beg *Radio rusak* *Author membenarkan pita suara Aki* gitu"

Akihiko menaro piring di tempat piring yang paling atas. Karena, yang tengah dan bawah dipenuhi piring lain. Pada saat Akihiko menaro piring…

Dengan tak sengaja, Shinjiro menabrak Akihiko. Dan mereka jatuh bersamaan. Shinjiro di atas Akihiko dan Akihiko di bawahnya. Muka mereka memerah.

"A-aki…" tiba-tiba Shinjiro berkata.

"Sh-Shinji" begitu juga Akihiko.

"A-aku…suka padamu." Kata Shinjiro

"A-aku juga.." Kata Akihiko.

"Aku Gay" kata mereka berdua. Dan… tiba-tiba….

Minako mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka…

"S-senpai.." Minako menyebut nama pacarnya. Dengan muka yang ingin menangis " ter-ternyata…aku menyukai seseorang yang…menyukai sesama jenis…"

"Mi-Minako! Ini..ini kesalahpahaman!" kata Akihiko dan Shinjiro.

"K-kita putus!" Teriak Minako dan segera keatas. Akihiko tak peduli lagi dengan Minako. Dia melihat mata Shinjiro dengan tajam. Dengan arti cinta.

Keesokan harinya, Akihiko menjadi berperilaku seperti banci. Begitu juga Shinjiro. Mereka tidak lagi ke Hagakure. Mereka ke Sweet Shop! Mba-mba yang Sweet Shop sweatdropped sampai 15 liter. *Dikira gallon!* *Author dipenggal sama fans mba-mba Sweet Shop (?)* saat selesai dari Sweet Shop, mereka ke asrama dan mengobrol-ngobrol di kamar Shinjiro dan…

"Aki.."

"Shinji…"

"Walaupun kita sesama jenis…aku tetap suka padamu."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Aku…mau nge-'itu-itu' sama kamu…"

"Aku…juga."

Mereka pun nge-"Entertaining" sampai 15 tahun kedepan.

~IKLAN SELESAI~

* * *

><p>(Shinjiro dan Akihiko : NAJIS! ASTAGFIRRULLAH! (?) NAUJUBILEEHHHH! OGAH AMAT GUE PACARAN AMA ORANG YANG MENJIJIKAN INIII! Author : Tenang…. Hanya iklan… Akihiko : Huuhh… syukurlah… Shinjiro : Dunia akan kiamat kalau aku suka sama Akihiko. Author : mungkin itu adalah iklan yang panjang—terpanjang yang pernah kubuat… Akihiko dan Shinjiro : Apa hubungannya?")<p>

Akihiko menghampiri Shinjiro yang sedang mencucu piring. (Akihiko : Mencucu? Autis : Mencuci! Akihiko : Author idiot,ah! Author : Napa? Akihiko : masa nulis author aja ampe ke autis. Goblok. Author : BODO!) "habis makan?" tanya Akihiko

* * *

><p>~IKLAN~<p>

Shinjiro kaget mendengar Akihiko berbicara. Saking kagetnya, tak sengaja Shinjiro menimpuk kepala Akihiko dengan piring yang ia cuci. Kepala Akihiko mengucurkan banyak darah dan ia…meninggal.

Keesokan harinya, Fuuka melihat Akihiko yang telah meninggal. Dan juga dilihatnya Shinjiro yang berada di sampingnya. "AAAHHH! SHINJIRO-SENPAI MURDERED AKIHIKO-SENPAI! TIME TO CALL A POLICE!" Teriak Fuuka. Fuuka langsung mengambil HP genggamnya dan telepon polisi. Beberapa menit kemudian, (Author : masa lu diem aja sih? Shinjiro : gue pasrah… Author : kasihaaan…) polisi dating dan membengkep Shinjiro. Shinjiro menjelaskan semuanya tentang Akihiko yang meninggal di tangannya.

Shinjiro di penjara..

Betapa sia-sianya hidup Akihiko. Di matikan *LU KIRA HairDryer (?) dimatiin!* oleh tangan Shinjiro dengan cara yang bego.

~IKLAN SELESAI~

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Shinjiro menengok ke arah Akihiko. "oh, ngga kok."<p>

"Lalu, siapa yang makan?" Tanya Akihiko lagi.

"…" Shinjiro terdiam.

-Akihiko's POV-

Mengapa dia diam? Jangan-jangan… ah! Ga mungkin!

"hei, kau dengar aku?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "siapa yang makan"

"*Sigh*" dia menghela napas panjang. "…..Minako…."

DEG!

Ternyata…BENAR! KENAPA!

"tidak seperti yang kau pikir, Aki…" Shinjiro membaca pikiran ku. "akan kujelaskan."

"O-ok… jelaskan lah." Perintahku.

"Tadi. Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Jadi aku keluar. Di Naragaki Shrine lagi banyak orang. Entah kenapa. Mngkin ada festival jadi-jadian—"

Festival jadi-jadian? Sejak kapan itu ada?

"—jadi, aku ke Stasiun Iwatodai. Aku menghirup udara segar. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan—"

Suara teriakan?

"—aku mencari siapa yang berteriak tersebut. Aku mengikuti sumber suara tersebut dan aku mengenailinya. Dan dugaanku benar. Dia adalah Minako."

DEG!

H-huh! Ke-kenapa aku jadi… teringat pada Mitsuru? P-padahal kan ga ada hubungannya! T-tapi…

"Katanya, dia sedang kesal. Aku tanya kenapa—mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Terbuka-tertutup lagi. Jadi aku usulkan untuk menceritakan semuanya di sini, asrama Iwatodai *lengkap kali…!*"

"apakah dia ceritakan semuanya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Ceritakanlah." Perintahku.

"Katanya dia kesal sama Mitsarap. Karena dia selalu mengawasi kau dan dia kalau kalian sedang berduaan—" tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

Hmm…

"hey, kenapa kau diam?" tanyaku.

"huh?" dia sadar lagi. "oh,ya. Lanjut, lalu dia bilang tadi pada saat kalian berduaan, tiba-tiba Mitsarap datang untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi Minako menarik tanganmu, bukan? Dan Mitsarap memasang puppy brengsek eyes katanya."

"Hmm…ya, betul" kataku

"jadi, Minako memilih melepaskan tanganmu dan pergi keluar meninggalkan kalian—kau dan Mitsarap. Minako tidak peduli dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Itu semua karena Mitsarap."

Ho-hooohh…begitu.

"terus?"

"terus aku berusaha untuk mengganti topik. Tadinya aku mengajaknya ke Hagakure, tapi dia menolak karena dia diet. Jadi aku usulkan bahwa aku yang memasak. Dia setuju. Mumpung dia lagi diet, jadi dia harus makan sayur. Aku usulkan untuk memasak sayur asem untuknya—"

Sayur asem? What the fuck is that? *OOPPZZZ KECEPLOSAAN*

"—jadi aku membuat sayur asemnya. Setelah beberapa jam, aku selesai memasak sayur asem. Dia memakannya dan dia bilang enak—" tiba-tiba ia terdiam lagi

Psh…

"—dia bilang enak" Shinjiro mengulangi. "terus, pada saat dia habis memakan sayur asemnya, dia segera berterima kasih padaku dan pergi kekamarnya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa dia tersenyum?

"betapa manis senyumannya"katanya sambil tersenyum dan muka memerah sedikit. "aku…ingin membalas senyumannya tapi…aku…tak bisa."

DEG!

Jangan-jangan…! Dia suka sama Minako! Ti-Tidak! Tidak Bisa!

Dengan tak sadar aku meninju pipi Shinjiro. Satu dari giginya copot dengan tak sengaja karena kerasnya tinjuanku. "TIDAK BISA!" teriakku. "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN HAL APAPUN KE- DAN MENDEKATI PACARKU!"

Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Kalau begitu," tiba-tiba Shinjiro beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku harus melakukan seperti 2 hari yang lalu."

2 hari yang lalu?

"2 hari yang lalu, aku naksir Mitsarap—Mitsurup—Mie bangke (?). lalu dia tolak, karena ada cowok lain yang di sukai olehnya."

DEG!

Ap-apa? Kenapa aku m-merasa…cowok itu adalah aku? AH! GRnya aku ini! Kepedeean banget sih kau, Akihiko! (Author : tumben nyadar… Akihiko : ya iyalah!)

"karena aku tak boleh mendekati dan melakukan hal apapun kepada Minako, aku harus naksir Mitsurup lagi."

DEG!

TAK BOLEEH!

Aku meninju Shinjiro lagi. Satu dari giginya copot lagi. "JANGAN!" teriakku. (Kasihanilah Shinji *Mukul2 jerami*)

"UGHHH!"

"j-ja-jang-ng-ngan.."

"Heh…kenapa? Kau juga menaksirnya? Dasar playboy."

Tiba-tiba…

-Akihiko's POV End-

* * *

><p>Pintu utama asrama terbuka. Dan yang keluar adalah *JENG JENG JENG JENG* Mitusup…eh, Mitsuru.<p>

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"M-Mitsuru?" kata Akihiko.

"aku mendengar suara teriakan. Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah, sepertinya Shinjiro-senpai masih dibawah. Dia sedang apa ya? Tapi, suaranya seperti Akihiko-senpai,

DEG!

Jangan-jangan…mereka bertengkar! A-aku harus kebawah!

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku sambil menggendong boneka kelinci yang diberi Akihiko-senpai. Sepi sekali, membuatku takut. Dengan berani aku menuruni lantai 3 dan ke lantai 2.

Pada saat di anak tangga ke-4 yang turunan (?), ada bunyi kresek-kresek. Membuatku makin takut. Aku memberanikan diri untuk turun 3 anak tangga lagi. Dan aku melihat kakakku, Minato.

"Kakak?" tanyaku

"Hm? Minako?" katanya.

"Kakak ngapain?"

"Aku ingin melihat kebawah, kenapa?"

"Kenapa ada suara kresek-kresek?"

"Oh, ini" dia memperlihatkan keripik Lays-nya. "tadi, aku sedang mengerjakan PR sambil makan keripik, terus aku dengar teriakan dari bawah jadi aku memilih melihat apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau?"

"_same here_…" kataku.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita kebawah."

"O-ok."

Pada saat kita turun kebawah, aku dan Minato melihat Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, dan Mitsuru-senpai. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"oh, begitu." Kata Mitsuru. "hei, bagaimana kita nonton Lord of the rings sekarang?"

"Huh?" kata Akihiko dan Shinjiro. Mereka terdiam.

"Senpai," kata Minato. "sebenarnya…aku suka sama Mitsuru-senpai. Tapi, aku tak bisa karena dia…sudah senior."

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku. "Akihiko-senpai juga senior, kok."

"iya aku tau tapi…" Minato menggaruk kepalanya. "_I felt uneasy_"

"Kakak…" aku memeluk tubuh kakakku yang hangat itu. "aku juga pernah merasakan hal itu, kok. Tapi, karena aku memberanikan diri, aku jadi percaya diri!" aku tersenyum (sok) manis pada kakak tersayangku. "tapi, aku di tolak oleh orang itu. Biasanya, orang-orang tetap di tengah, maksudnya, senang melihat orang lain yang disukainya senang. Tapi, bagiku, aku harus maju ke paling depan. Karena, masih banyak kan laki-laki lain di dunia ini? Jadi, aku mencari lelaki lain sampai aku dapat Akihiko-senpai."

"hmm…ya, benar juga." Minato mengangguk. "sebenarnya, siapa orang yang kamu suka sebelum kamu mendapat kan Akihiko-senpai?" tanyanya.

"Itu…Shinjiro-senpai." Aku menunduk. "aku sudah memberithaunya kalau aku suka padanya, tapi katanya dia suka perempuan lain."

"Ohh…"

"Aku suka pada orang lain, bukan kau, kau, bukan Arisato, bukan junpei (tentunya), bukan Ken (apalagi)." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mitsuru. "aku suka—"

"dia tidak suka padaku." Minato menunduk. "di tidak suka..padaku." dia mengulanginya lagi.

"Kakak, seperti yang kubilang," aku mencoba _cheer him up_. "masih banyak perempuan lain di dunia ini." Aku terseyum.

"Ya, kau benar." Minato tersenyum hangaaat padaku. "tapi, aku harus taksir siapa?"

"Taksir saja Yukari-chan." Usulku. "Dia itu popular, _bright , cheerful , and fun_. Itu tipe kakak yang tepat."

"Kau serius?" tanyanya. "tapi, dia kan menyeramkan, mudah marah."

"ngga apa-apa" aku menepuk pundaknya. "aku yakin Yukari-chan ngga akan begitu sama kakak."

Minato tersenyum. "terima kasih atas usulmu, Minako yang cantik *Muntah* *Author yang dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang di Thunder Reign sama fans Minako*"

Aku tersenyum "sama-sama, Minato yang tampan *Batuk Pilek (?)* *Author di aspal (?) sama fans Minato*

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Akihiko—"Aku, kenapa? Aku merasa suka padamu, Mitsuru."

DEG!

Dia, suka… sama Mitsuru-senpai! Tap-tapi…!

"Minako, jangan marah dulu." Minato menepuk pundakku. "kita dengarkan dulu percakapan mereka."

"ya, kau benar."

"Aku merasa hal yang sama, Akihiko" kata Mitsuru.

Merekapun berpelukan ala cinta sejati (?). aku merasa setetes air mataku meluncur. _Ti-tidak mungkin…._ Aku melihat wajah Shinjiro yang sedih. Kasihannya dia…

"Sekarang, Minako." Minato menghapus air mataku. "katakan pada Akihiko-senpai…aku…akan menyusul."

Ya, dia benar! Aku tak tahan lagi!

Dengan kemarahan, aku melangkah menuju mereka bertiga. "Aku mendengar semuanya." *Muka Minako tertutup oleh poninya* (Atau lebih tepatnya kaya di anime-anime gitu)

Mereka bertiga kaget. Akihiko dan Mitsuru langsung berpisah. "Minako?" kaget Akihiko.

Tetes demi tetes air mataku melucur dengan cepat dan banyak. "aku…mendengar semuanya!"

"Arisato! M-mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Mitsuru dengan nada kuatir.

"KARENA AKU MENDENGAR SEMUANYA!" teriakku. "AKU MELIHAT SEMUANYA! K-KAU…KALIAN BERDUA! BERPELUKAN DENGAN ALA CINTA! IYA, KAN!"

"Ti-tidak, Minako! Ki-kita hanya ber-berpelukan s-sebagai sahabat!" kata Akihiko panik.

"Dia bohong." Kata Shinjiro. "ya, Aki selingkuh padamu, Minako."

Makin banyak tetes air mataku melucur di pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan mataku seperti bengkak dan hidungku memerah. "JAHAT!" tiba-tiba suara kakakku keluar. Dia berlari dan berdiri didepanku. "JAHAT SEKALI KAU PADA ADIKKU!"

"Ar-arisato!" kata Akihiko dan Mitsuru.

"JANGAN PERNAH KALIAN BERDUA MENDEKATI AKU DAN ADIKKU LAGI!" Teriak Minato. Dia, memang sangat baik.

"SENPAI! KITA PUTUS!" kataku kencang.

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV end-<p>

WWWWOOOOWW!

Chapter yang panjang… penuh dengan kebencian dan kemarahan… please review…chapter berikutnya masih disaat ini.


	4. Troubled 2

Ollaaa!

Bertemu lagi dengan saya D-TokTokKito yang cantik, baik, ramah *MUNTAH* di FF yang ini, seperti yang saya bilang, lanjutan dari chapter 3. Kok belum ada yang nge-review ya? Payah banget nih FF. Di chapter ini, berisi tentang kebencian, kesedihan, dan kemarahan. Mungkin di chapter ini ga ada leluconnya (mungkin ada sedikit), ok kita lagsung aja ke TKP, oke?

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1 ~<p>

* * *

><p>"SENPAI, KITA PUTUS!" Kata Minako kencang. Karena ia tidak percaya kalau pacarnya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal Akihiko pernah bilang kalau ia janji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari dirinya. Tapi apa? Dia pembohong. Dia tidak bisa menjaga janjinya.<p>

"MENGAPA! KATANYA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LEPAS DARIKU! TAPI APA? MANA! AKU TAK MELIHATNYA! LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI! TERNYATA KAU SUKA SAMA MITSURU-SENPAI! KENAPA! KENAPA!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Minako…" Shinjiro menepuk pundak Minako dan berbisik kepadanya. "Jangan pernah jatuh hati padanya. Karena, dari dulu ia suka sama Mitsuru."

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

"Senpai! Katakan! Mengapa kau selingkuh pada adikku!" teriakku kencang. Aku tak tega adikku menangis tersedu-sedu. Betapa jahatnya Akihiko. Setelah dia menjawab pertanyaanku, Aku akan memukulnya sekeras-kerasnya!

"A-aku…" Akihiko menunduk. "Aku… tidak tau…"

"JAHAT!" Teriak Minako. Tiba-tiba Minako melempar boneka kelinci dari Akihiko ke muka Akihiko. "DASAR KAPARAT! GA BISA JAGA JANJI! KALAU KAU SUDAH SUKA SAMA MITSURU, BILANG AJA KEK!"

Aku tidak percaya. Kalau dia marah sambil menangis jadinya seperti ini. Biasanya kalau dia marah hanya rata-rata saja. Sekarang, dia mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

"Ari-Arisato…" Mitsuru menunduk. "m-maafkan aku."

"Senpai…" aku menatap tajam kepada Mitsuru. "K-kau… KURANG AJAR! KAU YANG MEMBUAT ADIKKU SAKIT HATI! SENPAI MACAM APA KAU! PENERUS KIRIJO MACAM APA—"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tamparan di pipiku. Tamparan dari Mitsuru "Betapa beraninya kau, Arisato." Kata Mitsuru. "Kau…ku eksekusi."

Aku tidak peduli!

"EKSEKUSI SAJA AKU!" teriakku lagi. "AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN KEPADA MINAKO ASALKAN DIA SENANG! KARENA DIA ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA KELUARGA YANG AKU PUNYA! AKU TAK MAU IA TERSAKITI!"

"kakak." Minako memelukku. "Terima kasih." Semakin banyak air mata yang keluar dari mata Minako. Sampai baju piamaku basah "Aku juga akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tersenyum." Minako memelukku semakin erat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan dingin. "_Watch_"

Minako berjalan menuju Akihiko. Dia menamparnya dengan keras sampai pipinya merah. "Aku tidak akan berpaling kepadamu lagi. Aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi. KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH SENPAI YANG PAYAH! SENPAI YANG BEGO!"

"Mi-Minako! M-maafkan aku! Aku—" sebelum Akihiko menyelesaikan perkataannya…

"BODO AMAT! LAGIAN KENAPA SENPAI MELUK MITSURU!"

"Aku-! Aku… menyu..kainya.." Akihiko kaget dia keceplosan.

"TUH KAN!" Sekali lagi Minako menampar Akihiko. "DASAR GA BISA JAGA JANJI! BISANYA BIKIN SAKIT HATI ORANG! PACAR MACAM APA KAU! MENARIK CEWEK AJA GA BISA APA LAGI JADI PACAR, DONGO!" teriak Minako menggema.

"Hmph.." aku melihat Shinjiro yang tersenyum. Sepertinya mata Shinjiro mengatakan katakan-saja-apa-yang-ada-di-benakmu.

Benakku? Hmph…ya, di benakku,

"Sebelumnya." Kataku dingin. "sebenarnya…aku suka sama senpai, Mitsuru-senpai"

Mitsuru terdiam. "tapi, karena kau telah menyakiti adikku, aku BENCI padamu."

"K-kau…menyukaiku?" katanya Mitsuru.

"ya," aku mengangguk. "Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang TIDAK!"

"Arisato.." Kata Mitsuru.

"Sekarang aku tanya lagi." Aku menengok ke Akihiko dengan pandangan dingin bin marah. "Kenapa kau selingkuh pada adikku!"

"Kar-karena…aku…tiba-tiba saja suka…pada…" Akihiko menengok kepada Mitsuru. "Mitsuru."

SAATNYA!

Dengan keras ditambah kencang aku memukul pipi Akihiko. Aku tak peduli kalau dia sudah ditampar, karena ini demi adikku!

"*BLURGH!*" beberapa tetes darah keluar dari mulut Akihiko. "Auggh!" teriaknya kesakitan.

"AKIHIKO!" teriak kuatir Mitsuru. Mitsuru pun menghampiri Akihiko yang terjatuh itu. "BETAPA KURANG AJARNYA KAMU, ARISATO! KAU KU EKSE—"

"Aku kurang ajar karena siapa?" kataku dingin. "Pikirkan! AKU KURANG AJAR KARENA SIAPA!"

Akihiko dan Mitsuru terdiam

"Kak…kakak." Minako bergemetar. Semakin banyak air mata turun dari mata Minako. Shinjiro memeluk seputar pundaknya dengan tangan kanannya (ngerti ga?). Aku membiarkannya. Karena aku tahu kalau dia orang yang baik. Minako memegang tangan kanannya yang memutari pundaknya itu dengan erat. Kelihatannya dia memegangnya sangat erat.

"Tak apa, Minako," kata Shinjiro melepaskan tangannya dari Minako dan berdiri di depannya. Dan dia berbisik entah apa.

Aku melihat Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang sedih. Mitsuru menangis. Dan Akihiko kesakitan. "Maaf, tapi aku melakukan itu demi adikku."

"Aku..tak percaya… aku..begitu dibenci." Kata Mitsuru terisak.

"M-Mitsuru." Akihiko menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Akihiko berdiri dan berjalan kehadapanku. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya."*BLURGH*!" tiba-tiba aku ditinju oleh Akihiko. Aku terjatuh kelantai. "AGH!"

"TIDAK!" teriak Minako. Dia berlari ke arahku. "KAKAK! Kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Auuu…" kataku kesakitan.

"AKIHIKO! BETAPA BAJINGANNYA KAU INI!" Teriak Minako. Dia berlari menuju Akihiko dan menendang perutnya.

"AUUGGHH!" Katanya kesakitan.

"Mi…na..ko…" kataku.

Aku berusaha berdiri untuk memeluk Minako yang telah menendang Akihiko. Minako sedang melihat Akihiko dan Mitsuru berpegangan tangan karena Akihiko ditinju ditambah ditendang. Aku berhasil berdiri. Alhasil Minako memelukku "Tidak apa-apa, Minako," kataku sambil kesakitan. "Aku, ugh, tidak, ugh, apa-apa…"

Minako memegang pipiku dengan wajah khawatir. "Kakak! Kakak tidak kelihatan tidak apa-apa! Pipi kakak berdarah!"

"Tidak apa-apa Minako. Semua, hanya untukmu."

"Tapi-!"

"Tidak usah pikirkan tentang pipiku. Kita, ugh, mendingan ke urusanmu saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Minako memelukku dengan erat. "aku…tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki." Katanya. "dan… aku tidak mau kau terluka."

"Aku juga tidak mau kau terluka, Minako." Kataku lembut. Aku tidak lagi memedulikan kepedihan yang ada di pipiku.

"Kita…sama-sama…tidak mau kita terluka…" kata Minako sambil terisak.

Aku mendengar Akihiko dan Mitsuru dengan berbincang. Sedangkan Shinjiro menatapku dan Minako.

"Seperti yang kamu bilang, Minako. Kau harus maju, aku juga harus maju."

"ya," katanya terisak lagi.

"*Sigh* _let's get this over_" Shinjiro berdiri antara aku-Minako dan Akihiko-Mitsuru. "Sudah."(Kata-katanya ngga banget, 'sudah', oke, kita ganti yaaa) "Knock it off," Katanya. "Aki, jauhkan Minako. Mitsuru, jangan dekati mereka. Kalian berdua telah menyakiti mereka. Jadi, jauhkan mereka."

"YA DIA BETUL!" teriakku dan Minako. "HANYA SHINJIRO-SENPAI YANG BOLEH MENDEKATI KITA!"

Mendengar teriakan dari si kembar, Shinjiro berubah pikiran.

"aku…" Shinjiro memegang topi _bennie_-nya. "...juga tidak tega melihat Minako menangis dan Minato berteriak-teriak demi adiknya. Sampai-aku pun—kesal padamu. Jadi, juga jangan dekati aku lagi."

Akihiko dan Mitsuru kaget. "Sh-Shinjiro..!"kata Mitsuru. "Shinji..?" kata Akihiko.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!" teriak Shinjiro dingin.

Shinjiro terdiam. Aku dan Minako memegang tangannya. Minako yang kanan, Aku yang kiri. Minako menggenggam tangan Shinjiro dengan erat. Shinjiro kaget. "H-hei….!"

"DASAR SENPAI-SENPAI GA BENER!" Teriakku dan Minako. "MAKANYA… BULETIN PILIHAN KALIAN! JANGAN PLIN-PLAN! KALAU MAU JADI PACAR, YA PACAR! KALAU MAU JADI SAHABAT, YA SAHABAT! KALAU MAU JADI TEMEN BIASA, YA TEMEN! KALAU MAU JADI MUSUH, YA MUSUH!" Teriak Minako panjang.

"JANGAN SAKITIN ORANG TERUS! PERTAMA, KAU! AKIHIKO! KAU MENYAKITI TEMAN BAIKMU! DAN MENYAKITI ADIKKU! KEDUA, KAU! MITSURU! KAU ORANG YANG SUKA NGEREBUT ORANG! SAMPAI ORANG LAIN SAKIT HATI TAU GA!" Teriakku panjang juga.

"Ari—Arisato!" kata Akihiko dan Mitsuru. "K-kami minta maaf! Kita-!"

Tanpa A-B-C, tanpa ba-bi-bu, tanpa sepatah katapun, Aku dan Minako menarik Shinjiro ke atas. Pada saat di lantai dua. Air mata Minako makin banyak. Minako terisak-isak. Aku memeluk kepalanya. "Tak apa, kau tak akan melihatnya lagi Minako."

"Ya," Shinjiro memegang kepala Minako. "Jangan melihatnya lagi. Aku pun sampai eneg didekat mereka."

Minako memeluk Shinjiro. Muka Shinjiro memerah. "Terima kasih, Senpai." Shinjiro pun juga memeluknya.

"Senpai, aku ingin tidur bersamamu dengan kakak." Kata Minako. Aku mengangguk.

"*sigh* baiklah…" katanya "untukmu." Shinjiro terdiam.

"Senpai?" Tanyaku.

"Oh? Ya. Baiklah. Di kamar siapa?"

"Di kamarku." Kataku. Karena aku tahu kalau di kamar Minako, terasa tak enak. Jadi, di kamarku saja.

Aku, Minako dan Shinjiro ke kamarku. Pada saat di kamar…

"Kakak…" kata Minako. Aku memeluknya dan membawa dia ke kasurku. "Pipi kakak ga sakit?"

"Hm?" aku meraba pipiku. Ternyata masih berdarah ya? "Masih berdarah ya?"

"Iya," kata Minako. Dia mencium bibirku. "Aku…" dia menangis lagi. "Maafkan aku kakak… memang…aku sangat menyusahkan."

Aku mengahapus air matanya. "Tak apa, Minako. Kau tidak menyusahkan." Kataku lembut.

"Tapi, kakak terlalu baik." Katanya terisak. "kakak akan melakukan apapun kepadaku. Tapi, resikonya jadi seperti ini."

"*Sigh* tidak apa-apa Minako. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya." Aku memeluknya. "kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Asalkan kau senang."

"Kakak…" dia memelukku erat. "Aku…tidak mau kakak terluka lagi…"

"Aku…" setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kiriku. "juga tidak ingin kau menangis seperti ini lagi, Minako. Heh, mengapa aku menangis?"

"Itu wajar." Tiba-tiba Shinjiro angkat bicara. "kalau kakak adik menangis untuk kehidupannya."

"Senpai," kataku dan Minako.

"Oh, ya aku ambilkan dulu obat untuk menyembuhkan lukamu itu, Minato." Kata Shinjiro.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kataku.

Shinjiro keluar dari kamarku. Aku dan Minako masih berpelukan. "Apa kau mencari lelaki lain?"

Minako terdiam. Aku memeluknya semakin erat. "Tak apa, Minako. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

"ya," dia mencium pipiku lagi. "Aku akan mencari…"

"Kalau begitu… aku juga mencari…"

Lalu aku dan Minako tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

Shinjiro kembali ke kamarku membawa kotak First Aid Kit dan menyembuhkan pipiku. Aku dan Minako berterima kasih dan Shinjiro mengangguk.

Lalu aku dan Minako tertidur. Shinjiro menjaga-jaga.

-Minato's POV end-

* * *

><p>Sementara itu.<p>

Mitsuru dan Akihiko masih dibawah. Mitsuru sudah _cool down_. Akihiko masih kesakitan. "kau tak apa Akihiko?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Akihiko.

Hening.

"Kau…tidak membenciku?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Tidak…aku... tetap suka padamu"

"Bagaimana dengan Minako?"

"Aku, akan berbicara dengannya,"

"M-maafkan aku."

"kenapa?"

"Kau berpaling denganku sehingga 2 Arisato itu membenciku dan kau."

"*Sigh*...tch..."

"Lukamu memparah."

"Iya apa?"

"Ya, aku ambil perban dulu."

"Sudah, tak usah."

"Tak apa,"

Mitsuru segera ke kotak First Aid Kit di sebelah toliet. (?) mengambil Betadine, kapas, perban, dan selotip (?). Ia menuju ke Akihiko dan meneteskan beberapa Betadine dan memperbankannya (?)

"Sudah, tak sakit lagi kan?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, lumayan." Senyum Akihiko

Hening

"Kata-kata Arisato memang ada benarnya." Kata Mitsuru memecah keheningan.

"Ya, kau benar" Akihiko setuju. "menurutmu apa?"

"Kita, adalah kakak kelas yang bodoh, ga bener, dongo."

"Kalau itu, tak usah dianggap."

"Kalau menurutmu?"

"Aku…jahat, suka nyakitin orang dan…plin-plan. Tadinya aku suka dengan Minako tapi jadi kembali ke kau. *GLEK!*"

"apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kembali'?"

"D-dulu," wajah Akihiko memerah. "Aku suka padamu. Tapi, karena kau galak dan sukanya meng-eksekusi dan juga tidak tertarik pada lelaki apapun, jadi aku menutupinya."

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang tidak."

"Tapi kan sama aja."

"Karena kau sudah mengeluarkan isi hatimu, aku terima itu." Mitsuru memeluk Akihiko.

"dan, kau tidak jahat, Akihiko. Kau itu orang baik."

"Tapi,"

"Tak apa,"

Mitsuru mencium Akihiko. Dan mereka ke kamar.

Di pagi hari.

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Saat aku bangun. Aku melihat kakakku, Minato, sedang tidur di sebelah kananku. Aku tak percaya. Karena, dia benar-benar tidur bersamaku.… Hah, lagi pula aku juga kok yang meminta tidur bersama. Kan, kemarin…ya, kemarin…

Kemarin itu mimpi atau nyata ya? Sepertinya...nyata.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan (menumpang) cuci muka di wastafel Minato. Aku melihat ke kaca, betapa pengapnya mataku sehabis nangis banjir kemaren. Aku mendengar suara kuapan—maksudku, orang menguap.

"*Yawn* selamat pagi Minako." Kata Minato.

"Pagi, Minato." Aku tersenyum.

Minato melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kenapa dia?

"kenapa, kakak?" tanyaku.

"Shinjiro-senpai kemana?"

Oh, ya. Shinjiro-senpai. Aku kan juga mengajaknya tidur. Dimana dia?

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari?" tawar Minato.

"Ganti baju dulu, lah." Aku mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya. Sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari jum'at."

"Kau ke OSIS ga?"

"Ngapain. Ga penting. Lagian aku juga males. Kan si Mitsarap noohh… yang paling bergantung."

"Iya, ya. Kenapa aku nanya begituan?"

"Hari ini kakak latihan ga?"

"Latihan. Kenapa?"

"sama dong. Ngga. Cuman nanya." Aku tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Pipi kakak udah mendingan belom?"

"Lumayan."

Aku menghampiri kakakku dan memeluknya. Betapa hangat badannya itu.

"Oh ya udah, aku mau ganti baju."

"Ya udah."

Aku segera keluar dari kamar Minato sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku melihat Akihiko juga baru keluar dari kamarnya. Aku cuek aja. Karena dia selingkuh, jadi aku jalan keatas tanpa melihat dia dan seakan-akan ga ada apa-apa.

Saat ke lantai 3, aku juga melihat Mitsuru baru keluar dari kamarnya. Aku memutar bola mataku sambil menghela napas._ Udah ngeliat sama Akihiko kaparat, sekarang sama 'pacar' barunya Mitsurup._ Aku langsung kekamarku tanpa melihat Mitsuru.

Aku langsung ganti baju sekolah dan ke kamar Minato. "Kakak, dah siap belum?" tanyaku lemas.

Sedetik kemudian, Minato keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo,"

"Ok" kataku lemas. Sepertinya Minato tau perasaanku. Jadi dia menepuk pundakku sambil berjalan dan tersenyum. _Hmph… betapa tampannya dia._

Pada saat di Lounge, aku dan Minato melihat Shinjiro yang sedang memasak sesuatu. "Oh, selamat pagi."

"Senpai?" kataku lemas. "Tumben pagi-pagi udah bangun."

"Ya, aku memasak untuk kalian berdua." Shinjiro tersenyum.

DEG!

Memasak…untukku? Dia, tersenyum padaku? Ah, GR. Diakan juga membuat dan tersenyum pada Minato.

"Ayo, duduklah." Perintah Shinjiro.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih Shinjiro-senpai" kataku dan Minato.

Aku dan Minato pun duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shinjiro selesai memasak dan menghidangkan makanannya untukku dan Minato. Isi piringku dan Minato sama, Pancake. Makanan kesukaan kita.

"Kok, senpai tau kalau kita suka pancake?" tanya Minato.

"Hah? Iya apa? Padahal aku cuman buat itu untuk kalian lho. Karena bahan-bahannya hanya-" sebelum menyelasaikan perkataannya. Aku memotong

"tak apa, senpai. _By the way_, terima kasih senpai." Aku tersenyum lemah.

Shinjiro tersenyum hangat padaku.

Aku dan Minato telah menghabiskan pancake yang di buat oleh Shinjiro. Aku dan Minato berterima kasih sambil membungkukan badan kepadanya tanda sopan. Aku dan Minato pamit berangkat ke sekolah. Lalu…

"Minako." Panggil Shinjiro.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang kemarin malam."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Setetes air mataku turun dari mataku. Shinjiro menghampiriku dan Minato memelukku.

"jangan ingat apa yang kau lihat tadi malam." Kata Shinjiro dan Minato bersamaan. "kau boleh berdiam diri di kelas, tapi, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa" kata Shinjiro sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Begitu juga aku." Kata Minato. "Mendingan kita diem-diem aja. Tapi tetap mengikuti kegiatan."

Aku mengangguk lemah lagi. Aku dan Minato pamit lagi ke Shinjiro dan dia tersenyum lagi padaku.

Saat di kereta. Aku terdiam. Minato mendengarkan Mp3 playernya. Tapi wajahnya pun memasang wajah sedih. Aku mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Aku cengo. Tapi bukan cengo ala orang bego. Maksudnya cengo-sedih. (susah ngejelasin)

Tak terasa keretanya sudah berhenti. Aku masih cengo-sedih. Minato menyadarkanku. Dan kita berduapun jalan menuju sekolah. Minato menggenggam tangan kiriku. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

Saat disekolah, aku melihat seluruh murid berlari menuju kelas. "Sepertinya kita sedikit telat." Kata Minato.

"Ya," kataku lemah. Aku dan Minato pun masuk gedung sekolah.

Pada masuk ke sekolah, aku dan Minato melihat Mitsarap dan Akihiko kaparat sedang jalan berdua menuju kelas. Mereka sedikit (agak) telat masuk kelas. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Minato terlihat marah.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Kataku lemas sambil menatap ke arahnya. "aku tidak lagi memedulikan Akihiko kaparat. Jadi, jangan marah."

Minato mengangguk. Aku dan Minatopun munuju kelas. Saat di kelas…

Aku melihat sedang menatap kita dengan pandangan tak percaya. Karena kita adalah salah satu murid yang pernah telat di kelas ini.

"Minako? Minato? Kenapa kalian telat?" tanya baik-baik. bisa melihat mataku yang pengap ini. Aku berpaling arah. "Kau habis nangis ya, Minako?"

"T-tidak." Kataku.

Junpei, Aigis, dan Yukari terlihat khawatir. _Mengapa mereka khawatir? Maaf teman-teman. Aku, tak bisa menceritakan semuanya._

"Kenapa? Ceritakan saja." Kata .

"Tidak" kata Minato. "Dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya kena debu yang banyak tadi pagi (maksa banget sih) jadi, dia nangisin. Jadi begini lah jadinya." Kata Minato dingin.

"Kakak." Kataku lemas. Berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kalian sebaiknya duduk." Kata .

Aku dan Minatopun duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tempat dudukku besebelahan dengan Yukari-chan dan belakangku Junpei. Dan Minato bersebelahan dengan Aigis. Aku menaruh tasku. Yukari memasang pandangan sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Minako-chan?" tanya Yukari.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kataku lemas. "bener, ga apa-apa."

"Tapi, kau kelihatannya berbohong, Mina-tan." Kata Junpei dengan nada khawatir.

"*Sigh* memang aku berbohong?" kataku ketus.

Yukari dan Junpei terdiam.

"T-tapi… kalau kena debu banyak, hasilnya ga akan separah ini." kata Yukari.

"Ya, Mina-tan. Matamu pengap sekali." Kata Junpei.

Aku berdiri. Minato berdiri. Sepertinya Minato juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama karena di tanya terus sama Aigis.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BOHONG!" kataku dan Minato. Minato menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Arisato! Duduk!" teriak .

Aku dan Minato pun duduk. Selama pelajaran aku tidak mendengarkan apa pun. Aku hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. *sigh* dasar kaparat… setetes air mataku turun.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>WAHAAA!<p>

SELESAI! SELESAI! WAHOO!

Chapter yang puanjang sekali. Di Chapter 4 nanti tentang…..

Hening.

LIAT NANTI AJA YA! Oh, ya. Nih FF LEBIH dari 3000 words. (Sombong)

RnR ya! PUH-LIIISS! (ALAY)

Sumpah, ini chapter yang sangat dramatis!


	5. Refresh Mind, And Hurt

Olllaaa!

Ketemu lagi di cerita **The only exeption **yang chapter 5! Pokoknya baca aje… jangan lupa **RnR**!

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1 ~<p>

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

Jam pulang pun tiba. Aku, yang dari tadi ngeliatin Minako, selama 3 minggu ini, pun merasa sedih. Dari tadi Minako melamun terus. Aku harus berbicara dengannya.

Aku menghampiri Minako, yang sedang duduk di mejanya sambil menunduk. Aku menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat. "Minako, jangan dipikirkan." Kataku.

Minako menatapku. Aku melihat matanya. Penuh dengan kesedihan yang pahit. "Ya, aku mengerti." Katanya. Dia beranjak dari mejanya dan menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

Aku memeluknya balik. Aku tau, bagaimana perasaannya setelah di selingkuhkan sama Akihiko. "Tidak apa-apa Minako, kau akan mencari pria yang lebih baik, lebih jantan, dan lebih sayang padamu daripada Akihiko." Jelasku.

"Tapi, siapa pria itu?" tanya Minako sambil memelukku.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Aku tersenyum.

Aku dan Minako berpelukan selama 2 menit. (Pake diitung segala)Aku kasihan padanya. Dia kasihan padaku. Dasar anak kembar.

"Kakak." Kata Minako.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Kakak jadi naksir Yukari-chan?" tanyanya.

Aku kaget. Aku belum memutuskan. "W-well…a-aku belum tau, lihat saja nanti."

Hening.

"Minako, bagaimana kalau kita—" tiba-tiba perkataanku terpotong karena melihat Mitsuru masuk kelas. Aku 'menyipitkan' mataku dengan tanda marah.

"Kenapa kakak?" tanya Minako. Dia lalu menengok ke arah yang aku tatap. Dia melihat Mitsuru yang datang ke kelas kita. Dia menghampiri kita.

"bisakah kalian k-ke OSIS?" tanyanya sambil menunduk.

Kita berdua diam. Tidak peduli apa yang diucapkannya. Itu juga karena Minako menatapku dengan pandangan cuekin-aja-dia.

"Hei, kalian berdua dengar aku?" katanya sekali lagi.

Hening.

"Jangan pentingin hal yang terjadi pada waktu itu, aku sekarang sangat membutuhkan kalian." Katanya sekali lagi.

Minako menatap Mitsuru. "NGGA PEDULI!" Teriaknya. Mitsuru kaget.

Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Sudah, Minako. Mendingan kita latihan." Kataku. Minako mengangguk.

Minako langsung keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan aku dan Mitsuru. Aku keluar sambil menatap Mitsuru dengan sinis.

Aku langsung ke ruang latihan Kendo. Ruangannya kosong. Tiba-tiba satu anak dari Kendo Team bilang bahwa hari ini tidak latihan. Soalnya satu minggu lagi ulangan.

_Oh ya… ulangan ya? Hmph, siapa peduli?_

Aku langsung keluar dari ruang latihan Kendo. Aku ke lokerku. Aku melihat Akihiko yang sedang mendekati Minako yang berada di turunan anak tangga ke 3. (woooww….lengkap kali!) aku mengumpat di pilar. Untuk bisa memata-matai mereka.

Minako, sepertinya melihat Akihiko. Tapi dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Akihiko menghampirinya. "Apaan sih!" teriak Minako. Anak-anak di sekitar situ menatap mereka berdua.

"Ak-aku…ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Akihiko pelan.

"Ogah! Ngapain! Pasti ga penting!" teriaknya lagi.

"T-tapi ini penting, Minako!" kata Akihiko.

"BODO!" teriak Minako.

"Tapi, ini benar penting!" teriak Akihiko.

"Penting apanya! Cara lu ngomong aja ga penting!" Teriak Minako tak kalah kerasnya.

Aku mendengar siswa-siswi sedang berbicara. ada 2 siswi sedang bergosip : Cewek1 : sepertinya mereka putus, ya? Cewek2 : iya, kukira mereka pasangan yang setia. Cewek1 : iya, sama. Kasihan ya mereka. Padahal udah 6 bulan lho mereka pacaran!

6 bulan? Setahuku mereka baru berpacaran 4 bulan.

Lalu, aku mendengar 1 siswi dan 1 siswa. Cewek : Mereka kenapa? Cowok : sepertinya mereka berantem. Cewek : benarkah? Mereka putus? Cowok : Ya… aku mendengarnya seperti itu. Cewek : kalau begitu, kita putus! Aku sweatdropped.

"Ah, bodo! Gue ga punya urusan sama lu lagi!" tiba-tiba Minako teriak lagi.

"Tapi Minako! Aku ingin membicarakan hubungan kita! Setelah… kita putus." Akihiko menunduk.

SLAP! Minako menampar Akihiko. Setetes air mata turun dari mata Minako.

"GA PEDULI!" teriak Minako. Lalu dia menginjak kaki kanan Akihiko.

Akihiko, telah membuat Minako menangis lagi!

Dengan cepat aku berlari di depan Minako. "Kakak?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati adikku!" teriakku.

"Auuwwh!" katanya kesakitan. "T-tapi! Ini memang benar penting!"

"Ada apa ini!" teriak seorang guru. _Ugh… this teacher shitting hell of me and Minako_.

Minako langsung menarik tanganku keluar sekolah.

* * *

><p>Dan kami berhenti di Palauwnia Mall. "Huuhh, hampir saja. Rasain tuh si Akihiko kaparat! Dia yang kena!" kata Minako.<p>

Sekarang, suasana Palauwnia Mall tidak mengganti hati Minako dan aku. Karena udah rame, bukan rame biasa. Tapi RAME BANGET! Terus udah gitu ditambah banyak anak-anak lari-larian. Kenapa ya? Aku dan Minako saja sampai tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya lagi.

"Kakak, bagaimana kalau kita ke stasiun Iwatodai?" tawar Minako.

"Oh, Ok. Mungkin itu mengganti suasana hati." Kataku.

Sampai di stasiun Iwatodai, terdapat kata "DILARANG KE SINI! ADA DEMO! DEMO TENTANG TOKO SWEET SHOP HARUS DI TUTUP! KALAU ADA YANG MAU IKUT DAN SETUJU, SILAHKAN MASUK!"

"Emang ada apa di Sweet Shop?" tanya Minako.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku. Kebetulan, ada orang yang ingin kesitu membawa kertas gede. Aku langsung menghampirinya. "Pak! Memang kenapa ada demo?" tanyaku.

Bapak-bapak itu menengok ke arahku. "Itu, Lho! Katanya ada 4 orang tewas akibat memakan kue di Sweet Shop! Makanya harus ditutup!" teriak bapak-bapak itu.

"Oo-ooh, mengerikan juga." Kataku sambil kaget. Lalu aku langsung ke Minako yang dari tadi berdiri melihat demo di sana.

"Minako," panggilku.

"Ya?" sahut Minako.

"Katanya, mereka mengadakan demo karena ada 4 orang tewas akibat makan kue di Sweet Shop." Jelasku.

"B-benarkah? Mana Polisinya?" Minako kaget.

"Iya benar. Aku tidak tau."

"A-aku tidak mau terlibat masalah juga, jadi, kita ke Naragaki Shrine aja." Kata Minako takut.

"Iya, aku juga. Ayo. Mungkin itu tempat yang tepat untuk mengganti suasa hati."

Kita tiba di Naragaki Shrine. Di sana sepi, kecuali ada anjing berbulu halus berwarna abu-abu ke putih-putihan. "Koro-chan!" kata Minako. Aku dan Minako menghelus-elus bulu Koromaru yang lembut itu.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu kesini?" tanyaku.

"*Woof* *Woof*!" Koromaru pun berlari menuju kursi. Disitu, ada pemuda.

"O-oh, Shinjiro-senpai! M-maaf, kita tidak sadar atas keberadaanmu." Kataku dan Minako sambil membungkuk.

"Haha…kalian tidak harus seperti itu." Shinjiro tertawa hangat.

Minako membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

_Hmm…sepertinya, dialah lelaki yang tepat_. Pikirku.

Aku, Minako dan Shinjiro bermain dengan Koromaru. Lalu Minako membawa bola entah dari mana. Lalu mereka berdua bermain bersama. Aku dan Shinjiro pun duduk di sofa (emang ada?) maksudnya di kursi.

"Hey, Minato." Panggil Shinjiro.

"Ya, aku disini." Kataku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minako pada saat dikelas?" tanyanya.

"Well… dia diam saja. Tidak bicara ingin bicara pada siapa pun. Kecuali denganku, tentunya." Aku menjelaskan.

"Adakah kejadian aneh di sekolah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm, ada." Kataku.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Mitsuru dan Akihiko, tentunya. Tapi kalau dengan Mitsuru, hanya singkat."

"Ceritakanlah." Perintah Shinjiro.

"Jadi, pada saat pulang sekolah, Mitsuru menghampiri kita berdua. Dia ingin kita ke OSIS geblek itu. Aku diam saja. Begitu juga dengan Minako. Lalu dia bertanya lagi. Tiba-tiba Minako teriak 'ga peduli'. Aku menyarankan untuk latihan aja. Dengan cepat Minako keluar dari kelas. Begitu juga aku." Aku menjelaskan.

"Hmm… kalau Aki?"

"Kalau Akihiko, dia berte—"

"Senpai! Kakak! Tolong!" tiba-tiba Minako teriak. Dia telah diculik oleh preman-preman. _Oh, no!_

"*Bark*! *Bark*!"

"Minako!" teriakku dan Shinjiro. Aku harus menolongnya!

"Tolo—!" Minako dibekeb sama para preman.

"Diam kau!" kata salah satu dari preman.

Aku dan Shinjiro langsung ke arah preman-preman itu dan menonjoknya satu per satu. Koromaru menggigit preman-preman yang telah kita tonjok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minako?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Apakah kau terluka?" tanyaku.

"Ngh…" kata Minako yang terjatuh. Aku dan Shinjiro membantunya berdiri. Lalu duduk di kursi. "A-aku, tidak apa-apa. Ter-terima kasih."

"*Sigh* dasar preman." Kata Shinjiro.

"*Whine*" koromau khawatir.

"Haha…terima kasih juga untukmu, Koro-chan." Kata Minako sambil mengelus kepala Koromaru.

"Hei, kita sebaiknya kembali ke asrama." Kata Shinjiro.

"Hm?" tiba-tiba Minako melihat kucing yang kurus kering. "Kasihannya dia." Mood Minako langsung berubah drastis. Lalu Minako menghampiri kucing itu. "Kau lapar?" katanya dengan nada kasihan.

"Hmph…dia sangat baik pada semua makhluk." Kataku.

"Haha." Tawa Shinjiro.

"Kakak, Senpai, Koro-chan. Kita cari makanan, yuk! Kasihan kucing ini." kata Minako sambil mengelus kepala si kucing.

"*Woof*!" Koromaru tidak sabar.

"tch, baiklah." Kata Shinjiro sambil tersenyum.

"Membantu sesama lebih baik daripada ke asrama dulu." Aku tersenyum.

"Kita beli makanan apa?" tanya Minako.

"Makanan kucing atau ikan." Kata Shinjiro.

"Baiklah ayo kita beli ikan saja, ya!"

"*Bark*!"

Aku, Minako, Shinjiro, dan jangan lupa Koromaru, membeli ikan sambil membawa kucing itu. Lalu kita kembali ke Naragaki Shrine. Dan memberi makan si kucing.

"Ini, kucing!" kata Minako.

"*Mew*" si kucingpun memakan ikan tersebut. Setelah memakan ikanya, kucing itu langsung gendut (Ya ngga lah!) maksudnya langsung kenyang.

"*Mew*!" si kucing jadi bersemangat.

"Haha. Baru di kasih makan, langsung semangat." Kataku.

"Namanya juga hewan" kata Shinjiro.

Si kucing pergi meninggalkan Naragaki Shrine. "Dada~~" Minako melambaikan tangan.

Kucing itu berlari ke arah Minako. Minako berjongkok "Kenapa?" tiba-tiba si kucing loncat ke pangkuannya. "Ah~"

"*Mew*" si kucing sepertinya merasa nyaman di pangkuan Minako.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Minako." Kata Shinjiro. Dia ingin mengelus-elus si kucing. Si kucing menghindar. "Eh? Kenapa?"

Si kucing itu pun mendesis. Mengatakan jangan-dekati-tuanku.

"Kenapa kucing?" tanyaku kepada si kucing. "aku menyentuhmu boleh?"

Si kucing mendesis lagi. Mengatakan kau-juga-tidak-boleh.

"Heit! tidak boleh seperti itu, kucing kecil!" perintah Minako. Si kucing menunduk.

Aku mencoba mengelus si kucing itu. Diapun merasa nyaman. Shinjiro melakukan hal yang sama. "Wah, Minako memang benar tuannya." Kataku.

Si kucing pergi dari pangkuan Minako. Dan Minako mengelusnya. Kucing itupun pergi.

"Memang, menghabiskan waktu bersama kucing tidak pernah sia-sia." Kata Shinjiro.

"Hah, mungkin dia tau kalau di asrama tidak boleh memelihara hewan. Kecuali Koro-chan." Kata Minako.

"*Woof*"

"Ayo, kita harus ke asrama." Kataku.

"Ya," kata Minako dan Shinjiro bersamaan.

Aku, Minako dan Shinjiro dan juga Koromaru kembali ke asrama. Kita disambut oleh Fuuka yang sedang memainkan laptopnya. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya.

"Hebat." Kata kita bertiga.

"*Bark*" Koromaru menggonggong.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Yukari lagi.

"Sepertinya Minako-tan tidak bersedih hati lagi. Tidak seperti tadi di kelas." Kata Junpei.

"sepertinya ada yang mengganti suasana hatimu ya, Minako-senpai?" tanya Ken.

"Ya…iya. Lumayan. Benar juga kata, kakak. Di Naragaki Shrine adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengganti suasana hati." Kata Minako sambil menatapku dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hahaha… senyumanmu itu memang manis ya." Kataku sambil menepuk kepala adikku.

"Naragaki Shrine? Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya." Kata Aigis.

"Tch, baiklah." Kata Shinjiro

Aku, Minako dan Shinjiro menceritakan semuanya pada Fuuka, Junpei, Yukari, Aigis dan Ken. Kami juga menceritakan yang Minako di culik oleh preman.

"Memang, kenapa Minako-chan dan Minato-kun ingin mengganti suasana hati?" tanya Yukari.

Aku dan Minako terdiam.

"B-baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin berbicara tentang itu." Yukari menunduk.

"*sigh*" kita bertiga menghela napas.

"U-umm…aku harus pergi, nanti ada ujian seminggu lagi. Da!" kata Junpei. Junpei langsung ke kamarnya.

"I-iya, aku juga! ada PR!" kata Ken. Dengan segera Ken ke kamarnya.

"Ugh, _exams. Talk about hell_." Kata Yukari. Dengan santai Yukari ke kamarnya.

"U-umm, da~ Shinjiro-senpai, Minako-chan, Minato-kun." Kata Fuuka. Dia langsung kekamarnya.

Aku, Minako, dan Shinjiro sendiri di lounge. "Tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang kemarin malam" kata Shinjiro.

"Ya," jawabku dan Minako.

Tiba-tiba…

Mitsuru dan Akihiko muncul dari pintu utama asrama. Terlihat mereka begitu bahagia. Kita bertiga men-cuek-kan mereka. Apalagi Minako.

Mitsuru dan Akihiko pun ke atas. Dengan tawa-tawaan mereka. Shinjiro terlihat kesal. Karena Minako sedih. Aku memeluknya. Dia juga memelukku. "Tenang saja." Kataku,

"Ya" katanya. "Aku ingin ke kamar dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harusku kerjakan." Kata Minako. Dengan segera ia ke atas. (+)Meninggalkan aku dan Shinjiro disini.

"Kau tau apa yang ia lakukan, Minato?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, senpai."

-End Minato's POV-

Meanwhile. Disaat yang sama (Di yang(+))

-Minako's POV-

Ya, sepertinya mereka tau apa yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku ke lantai 2, tempat kamar cowok-cowok berada. Aku melihat Akihiko dan Mitsuru di depan kamar Akihiko. Aku ingin melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku bersembunyi di tembok. Mereka sepertinya ingin…

"Mitsuru, aku mencintaimu, lebih dari siapa pun." Kata Akihiko.

Wajah Mitsuru memanas. "A-aku juga mencintaimu, Akihiko." Katanya.

"Aku, ingin bersamamu. Selamanya." Kata Akihiko. Dia memeluk Mitsuru.

"Aku…"

Setetes air mataku pun turun. _Aku…tidak ingin melihatnya lagi_. Tetes demi tetespun turun dari mataku. _Emang dia jahat. Bener-bener ga bisa jaga janji_.

"Bagaimana dengan Minako?" suara Mitsuru terdengar.

"Aku tak peduli lagi. Lagi pula dia juga tidak ingin bersamaku lagi." Suara Akihiko pun juga terdengar.

_Ke..napa?_

"Tapi, kata Arisato, kau pernah ingin bersamanya selamanya. Bagaimana dengan janji itu?"

"Oh, itu. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya suatu hari. Tapi, aku lagi malas. Aku ingin bersamamu."

_Oh, jadi itu yang akan dia bicarakan. Tch, bodohnya aku tidak membiarkan dia berbicara._

Cup.

Aku mendengar suara kecupan. Sepertinya mereka ciuman. Tetes air mataku pun turun semakin banyak. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terisak. aku tak kuat lagi. SAKIT.

"A-Akihiko."

"Mitsuru."

"A-aku merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa Mitsuru, kau akan selalu bersamamu."

"B-bukan itu. A-aku merasa tidak enak dengan Arisato."

"*Sniff*" tak sengaja aku terisak karena saking sedihnya. Aku langsung menutup mulut dan hidungku.

"Huh? Siapa itu?" kata Akihiko.

"S-sepertinya…"

_Oh, God!_

Aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki menuju ke sini. "Minako?" kata Akihiko yang telah melihatku.

Aku menangis. Menagis tersedu-sedu. Aku terlalu lemas untuk berteriak sekarang. Aku duduk menyender lemah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Aku terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan apa yang di benakku ini. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengelap air mataku.

"K-kau…mendengar semuanya?" tanya Akihiko.

Aku tidak menjawab. Terlalu sakit untuk menjawabnya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Minako! Kau mendengar semuanya!" teriak Akihiko sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

"Ya," kataku lemas. "Maaf, aku…tidak sengaja." Kataku. Terlalu sakit untuk mengatakkannya.

"Kau kenapa, Arisato?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Aku…tak tau…" kataku lemas. Terlalu sakit untuk memberitaunya.

"J-jadi…kau…melihat semuanya?" tanya Mitsuru.

Aku terdiam. Air mataku makin banyak yang menurun. Aku menyatukan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. "M-maaf… *Sniff*aku… *Sniff*"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tamparan dari Mitsuru. "Betapa kurang ajarnya kau ini Arisato!" teriak Mitsuru. "Akihiko sekarang menjadi milikku! Bukan milikmu! Dia mencintaiku! Tidak lagi mencintaimu!"

Terasa begitu sakit untuk mendengarnya. Ya, aku bisa terima itu. "Y-ya, aku...tau. Tapi, bisakah senpai tidak menamparku?" Aku melihatnya lemas.

"..." Dia mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Cukup" kata seseorang misterius.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>WAHO!<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga. Nanti di chapter berikutnya, mereka akan berantam lagi. Siapa yang berantem? Liat aja nanti.

Jangan lupa RnR!


	6. Enough!

OLAA!

Maap (untuk yang menunggu) saya meliriskan FF ini dengan lama. Karena, biasa, di sekolah ulangan harian. Males kan? Ya, pokoknya disini masih Minako POV. Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Baca aja yak!

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1~<p>

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

"Cukup." Kata seseorang dingin.

Orang itu muncul dari belakangku. Shinjiro. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, Aki. Jangan dekati Minako lagi." Shinjiro memegang pundak kananku.

Aku masih menangis sangat deras. Akihiko telah mencium bibir Mitsuru. Dia tidak pernah mencium bibirku sebelumnya. Mengingat hal itu, tangisanku semakin deras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akihiko dengan nada menantang. "Ingin melindungi Minako?"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Shinjiro kesal.

"S-senpai. J-jangan bertengkar." Kataku terisak.

Shinjiro berdiri didepanku. "Kau menantangku?" tanya Shinjiro. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan pernah menantangku, Shinji." Kata Akihiko. Dia menyiapkan posisi berantem.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu." Kata Shinjiro.

Shinjiro memukul Akihiko tepat di pipinya. "*BLURGH!*"

"Akihiko!" teriak Mitsuru. Mitsuru menghampiri Akihiko yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"S-s-senpai…jangan… I don't want this to happen again." Kataku. aku memegang tangan kanannya.

"Itu untuk balasan yang waktu itu." Kata Shinjiro dingin. Sepertinya dia tidak memedulikan perkataanku.

Akihiko berdiri lagi. "Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!" teriaknya. Akihiko baru saja ingin memukul Shinjiro. Tapi…

Aku berdiri di depan Shinjiro. Jadi, aku yang terpukul.

"AAAGHHH!" teriakku kesakitan. Pipiku berdarah.

"MINAKO!" teriak Shinjiro.

Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku memeraba pipiku yang telah terpukul. "au…"

"Ugh, kenapa kau Minako? Ingin melindungi Shinji?" tanya Akihiko dengan nada kesal.

"Minako! Kenapa kau melakukan itu!" tanya Shinjiro dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku…tidak ingin kalian berkelahi…l-lagi…" kataku. air mataku makin deras.

"Minako…" Shinjiro memelukku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang dari tangga.

"Kakak…" kataku ketika melihat Minato.

"Minako!" teriak kakakku. Dia menghampiriku. "K-kenapa kau? Kau tidak apa-apa!" katanya setelah melihatku pipiku yang berdarah ini.

"Ya…aku..tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

Minato melihat Akihiko yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Mitsuru. "Kau! Kau lagi, hah! Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna!" teriaknya.

Dengan cepat Minato memukul Akihiko dengan kencang. "*BLURGH!*"

"Take that! Sudah ku bilang jangan dekati Minako!" teriak Minato lagi.

"Arisato! Betapa kurang ajarnya kamu!" teriak Mitsuru.

Mitsuru berdiri dan menampar Minato. "Jangan melakukan itu pada pacarku!" katanya. "Dia sudah terpukul 2 kali!" teriaknya. "Akihiko, kau tak apa?"

"Ugh, dasar kakak-adik menyebalkan." Kata Akihiko. Dia mengelap pipinya yang berdarah itu.

"Kau terluka." Kata Mitsuru. Dia mencium pipinya itu.

DEG!

No! i…I can't see this! I can't see this anymore! I can't take it anymore!

Tangisanku makin lama makin membanjiri pipiku setelah melihat Mitsuru mencium pipi Akihiko. Dengan tak sadar, "AAAAGGHH!" Tiba-tiba aku teriak saking sakitnya.

"Ke-kenapa Minako?" tanya Shinjiro yang masih memelukku.

Aku memeluknya kembali. "A-aku, tidak tahan lagi." Kataku terisak.

"Kau akan membalasnya nanti." Kata Shinjiro.

Aku terdiam. I don't want like that time.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru memegang tangan mereka dengan erat. Mitsuru memeluk Akihiko. Dan Akihiko….

I can't explain it anymore. It's to hurt.

"Oh, betapa romantisnya." Kata Minato dingin. Dia menunduk kebawah dengan pandangan 'jahat'.

"D-Don't…" don't…brother. I don't you to hurt anymore.

Aku lepas dari pelukan Shinjiro. Aku berusaha berdiri. Lalu aku memeluk kakakku. "Kakak…tidak apa-apa…aku..tidak mau ada yang bertengkar lagi." Kataku.

"Minako…" Minato memelukku. "Aku tidak mau kau yang sakit. KAU yang selalu sakit. SELALU."

"Aku juga tidak mau…*Sniff* KAU yang selalu melindungiku. KAU yang selalu ada padaku. KAU memang kakak terbaik. Tapi…*Sniff* aku tidak mau kau sepertiku." Kataku. aku memeluk Minato dengan erat.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Junpei dari kamarnya. "M-Minako-tan, kenapa kau berdarah?" Junpei menghampiriku.

"Hm? Ada yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Yukari yang turun dari lantai 3. "M-Minako-chan! K-kau berdarah! Mengapa!" Yukari menghampiriku.

"T-tidak…tidak apa-apa." Aku berbohong.

"Kau bohong! Kau berdarah!" teriak Yukari.

"*Sigh*" Shinjiro menepuk Yukari. Lalu dia menunjuk Akihiko. "Dia yang melakukannya."

"Ap-apa!" Yukari dan Junpei kaget.

"SHINJIRO!" Teriak Mitsuru. Tidak percaya sahabatnya begitu jujur.

"Hey, did something wrong?" tanya Aigis dari tangga. "Mi-Minako-san? Kau berdarah!" Aigis menghampiriku.

"Aigis, aku tidak apa-apa."

"DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" Teriak Yukari, Junpei, Minato.

"Ap—benarkah?" tanya Aigis.

"huh, tadinya aku ingin memukul Shinji," kata Akihiko. "Tapi, dia melindunginya." Dia kembali berdiri.

"Kenapa kau ingin memukulnya!" tanya Junpei sambil teriak.

"Karena dia menantangku." Kata Akihiko.

"Menantangmu apa?" tanya Aigis.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Kata Shinjiro.

Sepertinya Shinjiro menceritakan semuanya sampai berabad-abad. Karena, terlalu sakit untuk mendengarnya. Saat selesai menjelaskan. Yukari, Junpei dan Aigis kaget dan melotot.

"APA!" Teriak Yukari, Junpei, dan Aigis.

"BETAPA BAJINGANNYA KAU INI, SENPAI!" Teriak Yukari.

"BETAPA BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI HATI MINAKO-SAN!" teriak Aigis.

"KU KIRA KAU ADALAH ORANG BAIK SENPAI! TAPI APA! KAU MELUKAI MINAKO-TAN!" Teriak Junpei.

"Ya, kukira kau sahabat yang baik. Tapi apa? Kau menyukai sahabatmu sendiri." Kata Shinjiro.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru menunduk.

Yukari menampar Akihiko. "Tak ku sangka senpai yang baik ini ternyata melukai si pemimpin!" teriak Yukari lagi. Lalu, dia menampar Mitsuru. "Aku tidak juga menyangka, senpai yang selama ini kupercaya, ternyata tidak bisa di percaya!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Minako-san!" Aigis berdiri di depanku.

"Ai-Aigis. Tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"Tapi, kau adalah orang yang sangat penting untukku. I don't want you hurt."

"*Sigh*" air mataku makin deras. Aku terisak-isak dan Minato memelukku.

Semuanya berdiri di depanku. Kecuali Minato, tentunya, yang sedang memelukku.

"Aku, tidak akan mendekati kalian lagi!"teriak Junpei.

"Kenapa sampai sebegitunya?" tanya Mitsuru sinis.

"Karena dia adalah yang paling berharga!" teriak Yukari, Aigis, Junpei, dan Minato (yang masih memelukku) "Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini!"

"Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan kau!" teriak Shinjiro. "Sudah kukira, kau akan berpaling dengan Mitsuru!"

"Ya, kalau aku berpaling dengan Mitsuru kenapa?"

"YA JELAS SAJA KAU MELUKAI DIA!" Teriak Shinjiro lebih keras.

Seluruh ruangan pun sepi setelah Shinjiro teriak. Semuanya terlalu baik untukku.

"Tch…Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu berharganya? Diakan juga manusia bukan tuhan." tanya Akihiko memecah keheningan. Aku tidak percaya, dia benar-benar melupakanku.

Minato bediri di paling depan.

"KARENA DIA ADIKKU!" Teriak Minato.

"KARENA DIA SAHABATKU!" teriak Yukari dan Junpei.

"KARENA DIA ORANG YANG PALING PENTING!" Teriak Aigis.

"KAU YANG SELALU MENYAKITI HATINYA! YA, KAU! SELALU! DAN KAU JUGA, MITSURU! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" Teriak Minato lagi.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru kaget. "K-Kit—"

"Sudahlah." Kataku lemas. "Kita harus akhiri ini."

"M-Minako…" kata Shinjiro.

"Senpai, terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku selama 6 bulan ini. hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan" kataku sambil melihat Akihiko.

"Ya, sama-sama." Katanya. Dia menunduk.

"Sudah ya. Kata kakakku jangan dekati aku lagi." Aku berusaha tersenyum kepadanya. "Sebaiknya, kita lupakan saja ini semua. Kita sebaiknya menjadi teman saja."

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Mitsuru.

Yang lainnya memasang pandangan kesal. "Jangan kesal. Ini semua karenaku. Maafkan aku ya. Terutama untuk kakak dan Shinjiro-senpai." Aku tersenyum.

"Ya." Kata mereka.

Yukari, Junpei dan Aigis menuju kamarnya masing-masing sambil meninggalkan wajah 'aneh' kepada dua senpainya itu. aku, Shinjiro, Minato, Akihiko, dan Mitsuru, masih disitu.

"Ya, sepertinya, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi." Kata Shinjiro ke kedua sahabatnya. Dia ke kamarnya.

"Huh!" kaget Akihiko dan Mitsuru.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua mendekati adikku lagi." Kata Minato. Dia ke kamarnya.

"Apa!" kaget Akihiko dan Mitsuru lagi.

Aku tersenyum pada dua senpai itu. "Ya, kalian memang bodoh, ya. Memang kalian pintar, tapi kalian bodoh." Kataku. aku ke kamarku.

Semalam adalah hari terburuk yang kedua. Yukari, Aigis, dan Junpei menjadi tau apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Yukari juga akan memberi tau Fuuka. Ya, apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus tetap melakukan kegiatan-kegiatanku.

Aku hari ini pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Karena Minato duluan ke sekolah. Saat di kelas, aku hanya bisa memikirkan yang lain. Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Saat makan siang, aku berdiam diri di kelas. Tiba-tiba…

"Hei, kau." Kata seseorang dari belakang. Aku menengok ke sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata 3 cewek dari teman sekelasku.

"Ya?" tanyaku lemas.

"Kau putus dengan Akihiko-senpai ya?" tanya cewek yang tadi.

Aku terdiam. "Y-ya. M-memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya?" tanya cewek dibelakangnya.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku lemas.

"Jawab saja." Tanya cewek yang disebelah cewek tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku.

"Ku ku ku…kasihannya ya kamu. Menyia-nyiakan seorang pangeran tertampan di sekolah ini." kata cewek pertama.

Aku diam saja.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi…baguslah. Dia akan menjadi milik kita." Kata cewek kedua.

Aku diam lagi.

"Yup, kita tidak akan membiarkanmu menariknya lagi." Kata cewek ketiga.

"Dia sudah punya pacar baru." Kataku dingin.

"Ya, kami tau." Kata ketiga cewek itu.

Aku berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan dingin. "jangan pernah bicarakan itu lagi kepadaku."

"Oh, kenapa? Kau sedih?" kata cewek kedua dengan nada licik.

"Dia itu bodoh, tidak bisa menjaga janji, dan plin-plan. Aku sarankan, jangan pernah jatuh hati padanya. Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku." Kataku dingin.

Aku merasa ada tamparan di pipiku. "Betapa beraninya kau memaki-maki Akihiko-senpai!" teriak cewek satu.

"Terserah kalian." Kataku dingin. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau disakiti olehnya. Intinya : dia bodoh."

"Ap-apakah pipimu di plester karena-?" tanya cewek dua.

"Ya, ini karenanya." Kataku dingin. Ketiga cewek itu kaget. "Aku ditinju olehnya."

"K-kenapa?" tanya cewek tiga. Cepat sekali mereka mengganti suasana. Tapi, tetap saja.

Aku memukul mejaku dengan keras. Ketiga cewek itu kaget. "Bukan urusanmu." Kataku dingin.

Nong Neng Neng Nong

Beberapa siswa-siswi segera masuk dari luar sana. Ketiga cewek itupun segera duduk masing-masing.

Jam pulang pun tiba. Minato menghampiriku. "Minako, aku ada latihan hari ini. kau ingin menunggu atau duluan?" tanyanya. Sepertinya dia khawatir.

"Hm? Oh, aku duluan saja." Kataku lemas.

Minato berdiri di hadapanku. Lalu, dia memegang kedua pundakku. "Jangan mengingat dia, Minako."

"Ya, aku tau."

Aku kembali ke asrama. Aku melihat Shinjiro, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis sedang duduk di meja makan (Di meja yang sebelahnya ruang tamu (ngerti ga?)ya pokoknya begitulah) Shinjiro sedang memasak entah apa.

"Ah, akhirnya kau kembali juga." Kata Yukari.

Aku menghampiri mereka. "Memang ada apa?"

"Kita hanya ingin kau ceria lagi." Kata Yukari. "setelah tau semua ini."

"Dan ada sesuatu yang akan mengejutkanmu." Aigis tersenyum.

"Kami berjanji," kata Junpei.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau kita tidak akan membiarkan Akihiko atau Mitsuru mendekatimu lagi." Kata Yukari, Junpei dan Aigis.

"Dan juga Minato-kun." Tambah Yukari.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku. Aku duduk di sebelah Junpei dan Aigis dan menaruh tasku dibawah kursiku. Yukari duduk sebelah Aigis.

"Pertama, kita ingin cerita-cerita tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan." Kata Aigis sambil tersenyum.

"Kedua, kami akan memeberikanmu sesuatu untukmu." Kata Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Dan, ada sesuatu yang paling special." Kata Junpei sambil tersenyum 'nakal'.

"Paling special?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau akan mengetahuinya in the end of this." Kata Junpei lagi.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku yang bercerita?" kata Yukari.

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku." Kata Shinjiro yang sedang memasak.

"Hei, dude, kami tidak akan melupakanmu." Kata Junpei.

"Sebelumnya," Kata Aigis sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Di mana kakakmu, Minako-san?"

"Oh, dia ada latihan. Kenapa?" Kataku.

"Sebenarnya kita juga ingin Minato bergabung." Kata Shinjiro.

"Oh, begitu." Kataku.

"Oh, kalau begitu, mari kita mulai perbincangan." Kata Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Shinjiro-san juga harus bercerita." Kata Aigis.

"Tch…baiklah." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Entah berapa lama kita telah berbincang-bincang dengan katawa-ketiwi. Cerita Junpei paling seru, mengasyikan, dan paling 'nakal'. Cerita Yukari paling berhubungan dengan cowok dan enak di dengar. Cerita Aigis antara aneh, mengerikan dan seru. Entah apa untuk memberi judulnya. Cerita Shinjiro—well, dia hanya cerita hantu. Yukari ketakutan. Jadi dia memegang erat tangan kananku. Shinjiro bercerita sambil memasak.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hei, aku pulang." Kata kakak pada saat masuk pintu utama asrama.

"Oh, hai kakak." Kataku. aku menghampiri kakakku dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa Minako?" tanyanya.

"Haha…" entah mengapa aku tertawa pelan. "Yukari-chan, Junpei-san, Aigis, dan Shinjiro-senpai mempunyai hal special untuk kita." Senyumku.

"Oh, memang ada apa?" tanya Minato ke Yukari dll.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Kata Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak, kita sedang cerita-cerita. Ayo." Ajakku.

"Boleh." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Ditambah dengan cerita-cerita kakakku yang seru, aneh, mesum, asyik, dan biasa ini, suasana menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Ceritaku? Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Karena aku tidak bisa menentukannya.

"Senpai, makanannya sudah siap belum?" tanya Yukari.

"Ya, aku sedang menatakannya." Kata Shinjiro.

"Baunya sangat harum sekali, senpai!" teriak Junpei.

"Hmph…"Shinjiro tersenyum.

"Ya, itulah yang ingin kita kasih untukmu, Minako-san." Kata Aigis. "Dan juga untuk Minato-san."

"Ya, terima kasih." Kataku dan Minato. "kalian benar-benar mengganti suasana."

Mereka semua terseyum. Hidangan Shinjiro telah siap di meja makan.

"Woah, nice…" kaget Junpei.

"Senpai, kau memang yang terbaik!" Yukari mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Kelihatannya sangat enak." Kata Minato.

"Hihi…Senpai menyiapkan Pancake lagi." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu, let's eat." Kata Junpei.

Di atas meja makan, Shinjiro menyediakan beberapa makanan. Untuk pembukanya Pancake, untuk isinya, Baso, Siomay, Steak, Ayam gorang & nasi *gedubrak!*, dll (masih banyak tapi Authornya ga tau apa yang harus diucapkan.) untuk penutupnya, ia menyediakan Waffel.

Semuanya makan sambil bercerita-cerita. Aku, duduk yang paling kanan. Minato di sebelah kananku, Yukari disebelah Minato. Shinjiro berada di sebelah kiriku, Aigis sebelah Shinjiro. Junpei? Di lantai. *Author di tiban sama fans Junpei*. Junpei di sebelah Yukari.

Semuanya senang saat itu. Tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang kemarin malam. Malam ini menjadikan malam melupakan masa-masa lalu. Atau…apa ya?

Setelah selesai makan & cerita…

"OK!" Teriak Junpei. "Itu hadiah pertama untukmu Minako dan Minato!" kata Junpei.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" kataku dan Minato.

"Nah, untuk yang kedua." Yukari mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. "Untuk hadiah kedua, laki-laki harus menunggu disini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Shinjiro, Minato, dan Junpei.

"Ya, kalian liat saja nanti. Minako, Aigis, ikut aku." Perintah Yukari.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sudah turuti saja."

Yukari menarik tanganku dan Aigis. Yukari membawa kita ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Yukari-san?" tanya Aigis.

"Mungkin kalian tidak mau, tapi kalian harus mau ya!" Yukari bangga.

"Hm?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke arah kanan dengan arti 'maksudmu?'.

"Tunggu ya!" kata Yukari.

Yukari mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Dia mengeluarkan baju maid. Yang satu normal (seperti baju maid biasa), yang satu lucu (kayak yang normal tapi ada gambar-gambarnya gitu), dan yang satu HOT (seksi gitu. Atasannya cuman se'dada', atas bawah hanya se'dada'nya! *MESUM*. berwarna hitam dan ada kayak celemek se 'dada'nya itu. Lalu, bawahannya kayak rok mini hitam ada putih-putih. (Ya pokoknya kalian meng-imajinasikannya se-HOT mungkin)maap yang ga ngerti)

"W-woow…Yukari-chan dapet dari mana?" tanyaku.

"aku membelinya kemarin!" Yukari bangga.

"So, I see…jadi, Yukari-san tidak ingin memberi tau hadiah yang kedua karena telah merencanakan ini?" tanya Aigis.

"Tepat sekali!" kata Yukari. "So, Aku akan memakai yang lucu ini. Aigis yang normal, dan Minako-chan yang HOT ini!" kata Yukari sambil loncat-loncat.

Saking senangnya, Yukari loncat-loncat sampai keluar dari jendelanya. Lalu dia…meninggal. Keesokan harinya dia ke UGD dan hasilnya dia meninggal.

Well…hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi xp

"HUH? Kenapa aku harus yang seksi ini?" kataku kaget.

"Ya, karena bodymu yang paling bagus!" kata Yukari. "Pokoknya mau ga mau harus pake! Ato ga, ga temen!" teriak Yukari. Ih, anak TK dasar. *Minako di tusuk sama fans Yukari*

"Ya, ini semua demi malam ini, Minako-san." Kata Aigis. Dia mengambil baju maid-nya.

"*Sigh*" aku menghela napas. Dengan lesu aku mengambil baju maid-ku dan memakainya.

"Hei, bagaimana penampilanku?" kata Yukari sambil bergaya.

"Bagus." Kataku dan Aigis.

(%) "Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Aigis.

"Sempurna." Kataku dan Yukari.

"K-kalau aku?" kataku. aku menutupi bagian atas 'dada'ku. Malu tauu!

"EXTREME HOT PERFECT!" Kata Aigis dan Yukari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke bawah!" kata Yukari dengan gembira.

"T-tapi, aku malu, Yukari-chan." Kataku tersipu-sipu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga malu kok. Tapi, untuk Minato, aku jadi semanga—" Yukari nge-blush.

"Hehe…" aku tersenyum 'nakal'. "Yukari-chan suka kakakku ya?"

"*Glup!* T-tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" teriak Yukari.

"Ga pa-pa. maklum kalau Yukari-chan suka sama kakakku. Dia ganteng, pintar, baik, dan ga egois. Itu memang tipe Yukari-chan." Kataku.

Wajah Yukari makin memerah. "Ter-terima kasih Minako-chan!" Yukari memelukku. "Aku memang suka Minato!" katanya.

"Yeah…yeah….i appreciate it." Kataku sambil memeluk Yukari balik.

"Um…aku punya Ide." Tiba-tiba Aigis berbicara.

"Hm? Ide apa?" kata Yukari. Yukari melepaskan pelukan ku.

"Well…bagaimana kalau kita jadi Maid mereka bertiga?" kata Aigis iseng.

"APA!" Kataku kaget.

"Well…itu memang yang dipikiranku!" kata Yukari. "Sekali lagi, Mau ga mau, harus mau!"

"T-tapi…" aku menunduk.

"No buts! C'mon mereka menunggu!" kata Aigis dan Yukari. Mereka menarik tanganku.

Hmm….mungkin memang ada bagusnya.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

Meanwhile… (At the same time as (%))

Suasana di lounge dari tadi sepi banget. Tiba-tiba…

"Kira-kira mereka ngapain ya?" tanya Junpei.

"Mungkin mereka membawa sesuatu." Tebakku.

"Tch…siapa tau." Kata Shinjiro.

"Hei, Minato." Kata Junpei melirikku. Nape si Junpei? "Kau…sebaiknya taksir si Yukari-tan." Kata Junpei menggoda.

"Heh? Nape?" kataku.

"Dia itu suka padamu tau!" kata Junpei.

"APA!" teriakku.

"Benar," kata Shinjiro. "Tadi, sebelum kau dan Minako datang. Kami cerita-cerita dan Yukari memberitau hal itu."

"What?" kataku tak percaya.

Benar juga kata Minako. Glek! Gimana, doong! Kenapa gue jadi panic sendiri coba? Ah, dongo.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita ke topic yang tadi." Kata Shinjiro.

"Ya-ya…benar. J-jadi…menurutmu, mereka ngapain?" kataku buru-buru.

"Mungkin mereka mengambil sesuatu." Kata Junpei.

"Hei, itu kata-kataku." kataku.

"Oh, ya. Lupa." Kata Junpei. "Well…menurutku…mereka menunjukan baju kolam renang mereka." Kata Junpei.

"Goblok." Kataku dan Shinjiro.

"Kalau kataku, mereka membawa alat." Kata Shinjiro.

"Alat apa?" tanyaku.

"Alat untuk nge-*PIIIIPP*." Kata Shinjiro sambil nge-blush sedikit.

"Tolol." Kataku dan Junpei.

"Well…My words is…kita lihat saja nanti." Kataku.

"Simpel bener." Kata Junpei. "Sebaiknya kita menunggu saja daripada ngomongin yang ngga-ngga."

"Tumben lu pinter." Kata Shinjiro.

"Gue." Kata Junpei.

"SEMUANYA HENING!" teriakku.

Suasana pun langsung hening. Tiba-tiba…

-End Minato's POV-

-Minako's POV-

Yukari melangkah maju kepada para cowok. Aku dan Aigis bersembunyi di balik tembok.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Aku, Yukari, Aigis turun ke lantai 2. Tiba-tiba Yukari berhenti.

"Eh, aku juga punya ide nih!" kata Yukari.

"ide apa lagi?" tanya Aigis.

"kita harus susun dulu kata-kata kita buat para lelaki!" kata Yukari.

Ih, dia minat banget.

"Hai! Sudah pasti kalian tau namaku Yukari Takeba, kan? Aku disini ingin menjadi maid kalian! Tidak hanya aku, tapi masih ada 2 orang lagi!" kata Yukari sambil mem-praktekkan.

"Sepertinya itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat." Kata Aigis.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Yukari.

"Begini saja. Mendingan kita bikin grup bernama—"

Grup?

"—'Maid Me!'" usul Aigis.

"Yeah, Maid Me!." Kata Yukari sambil menengok kepadaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya?" kataku

"Kata-katanya. Untuk Yukari-san : 'Hai, namaku Yukari Takeba! Aku berumur 17 tahun. Kita langsung saja ke point. Bagaimana penampilanku? Ya, lucu kan? Aku disini ingin menunjukan kepada kalian grup 'Maid Me!'. Di grup ini aku menjadi ketua. Kita persembahkan dulu asisten—"

Asisten? Yukari menjadi ketua?

"—ku, yang cantik,' saat Yukari-san berbicara seperti itu, Aku akan keluar dan mengatakan 'Aigis!'" jelas Aigis.

"Hmm….bagus juga. Aku memang ngga pinter dalam kata-kata. But, yeah, aku jadi ketua! Horee!" Kata Yukari. "Aku ambil itu. Terus?"

"Aku akan berbicara : 'Hai, Namaku Aigis. Aku disini menjadi Asisten 'Maid Me' yang bertugas menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kalian punya. Dan, disini aku harus menunjukan asisten Yukari-san yang cantik nan hot juga seksi' saat aku berbicara seperti itu, Minako-san datang—"

OMG! Man! Gue bakalan Blushing abis.

"'Minako Arisato!'" jelas Aigis lagi.

"Y-ya…bagus. Lalu?"

"Minako-san berkata : 'Hai namaku Minako Arisato. Aku disini menjadi asisten kedua 'Maid Me' yang bertugas—rahasia. Kali ini, aku menjadi yang paling bergantung disini. Jadi, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jelas Aigis lagi.

Ah tau ah yang penting aku bahagia.

"OK! KITA LANGSUNG KE BAWAH OK!" kata Yukari.

-Flashback end-

* * *

><p>*GUBRAAAK!* sumpah gaje abis.<p>

Yukari telah mengucapkan kata-katanya. Para lelaki nge-blush berat banget. Saatnya Aigis. Dia bertampil biasa aja. Tapi, dia lucu. Para lelaki nge-blushnya makin berat.

"asisten Yukari-san yang cantik nan hot juga seksi—"

OMG!

Dengan gugup aku menuju ke arah mereka. "H-hai! Namaku Minako Arisato!" kataku. Para lelaki nge-blushnya makin makinan setelah melihat pakaian maid-ku ini. "Aku disini menjadi asisten kedua 'Maid Me'. Aku bertugas sebagai—rahasia.—"

Glup! Sial! Aku belum tanya apa tugasku!

"—B-bagaimana penampilanku?" kataku tersipu.

"S-sek-seksi." Kata Junpei.

"C-c-cantik." Kata Minato.

"H-Ho-Hot-ot." Kata Shinjiro.

"A-aku yang paling tergantung saat ini." kataku.

"Disini kita akan menjadi Maid kalian." Kata Aigis. "Kita akan melakukan apapun kepada kalian."

"B-benarkah?" kata Junpei kaget.

"Ya!" teriak Yukari. "Silahkan pilih! Kita mulai dari Minato!" kata Yukari sambil menunjuk ke Minato.

"Ehh!" kaget Minato. "Ak-aku…p-p-p-pi-pil-pilih-ih…" Minato gugup.

Aigis berbisik kepadaku. "Minako-san, bilang ke Minato-san jangan ragu-ragu, dengan semangat. Ini untuk mengganti suasana," bisiknya.

Hmmm…ya, mengganti suasana. Aku ingin itu.

"Jangan malu-malu, kakak!" kataku. *Mesum : on* aku loncat dan 'dada'ku mengembal kemana-mana. *GUBRAK!*

"*Glup* B-baiklah." Katanya sambil menelan ludah. "Aku pi-pilih…Yukari."

"Aku?" katanya. Wajahnya memerah. "B-baiklah!" dia berusaha bersemangat.

Lalu, Yukari menghampiri Minato dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku bersedia apa saja untukmu, tuan!" katanya sambil nge-blush.

Minato menge-blush berat. Beraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget. Kaya, apa ya? Kaya bokong tapir deh! (lho?)

"Selanjutnya, Junpei-san yang memilih." Kata Aigis.

"Baiklah! Aku pilih Mi—" tiba-tiba Junpei berhenti lalu menatap Shinjiro yang diam saja. "Hmph…aku pilih Ai-chan!" katanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Aigis. Dia duduk disebelah Junpei, dia tidak mau duduk dipangkuannya. Karena dia berat. Lalu, Aigis menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Junpei. "Aku bersedia apa saja untukmu, tuan." Katanya.

Junpei menge-blush berat. Beraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget. Kaya apa, ya? Kaya rumah angker deh! (Lho?)

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan senpai." Kataku sambil menatap Shinjiro.

Shinjiro nge-blush berat. Beraaaaaaaaaaaaat banget. Kaya apa, ya? Kaya cukur gigi deh! (lho?)

Begitu juga aku. Nge-blush berat. "M-mau tidak mau, harus mau." Kataku.

"B-baiklah." Kata Shinjiro.

Aku melihat Yukari&Minato dan Aigis&Junpei. Mereka memandangku dengan pandangan 'duduk-saja-di-pangkuannya'.

Mau tidak mau, harus mau.

Aku meloncat ke pangkuan Shinjiro. "He-hei! K-kau gila ya!" teriaknya.

"Karena Aku bersedia apa saja untukmu, tuan!" kataku. "Jadi, kita ingin melakukan apa sekarang, tuan?"

"Ki-kita…ngapain ya?" Tanya Shinjiro.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>Piiiww!<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga, mama….ya…maaf kalo jelek. Orang yang bikin inipun juga jelek.

RnR xD

Info : Ini adalah chapter yang panjang. (Ga penting abis!)

Ya, lagi-lagi chapter yang dramatis.


	7. My life happy again

OLA!

Selamat datang di FanFic J2KJ, A4. Apakah itu? Jelek Jayus Kaya Jamban, dan Abal Abstrak Anti-bagus dan Anti-disukain. Selamat menikmati! Lho? Kok langsung kesitu? Tidaak…Cerita di sini…RAHASIA. Ya, baca aja dah!

A/N : Ga ada apa-apa.

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ki-kita…ngapain, ya?" Tanya Shinjiro<p>

-Langsung saja ke point. _MALES_

Shinjiro-Minako, Yukari-Minato, dan Junpei-Aigis menghabiskan waktu mereka. Yang cewek-cewek jadi Maid. Mari kita liat satu-satu.

Untuk Yukari-Minato. Karena bingung, Yukari mengusulkan untuk memijat Manto. Manto? Siapa itu? Jawabannya = Minato. *Author di lempar bom sama Fans Minato* kenapa Author memanggil Minato itu Manto? Karena, hampir sama namanya. Keduanya juga bermuka madesu. Atau bisa juga di bilang 'lubang WC'.*Gubrak!*

Balik ke Yukari-Manto. *Author di lempar bom sama fans Minato lagi*. Yukari mengajak Minato ke kamar Minato. Sampai di kamar Minato, Yukari mendorong Minato ke jendela. Minato terjatuh dan mati di luar asrama. Sebenarnya, Yukari berminat untuk mendorong Minato ke jamban (?) akhirnya, Yukari berminat untuk bunuh diri juga dengan cara yang sama karena menyesal.

**Sebenarnya hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.**

Kembali ke Yukari-Minato yang asli. Yukari mengajak Minato ke kamar Minato. Minato menolak. Kenapa? Kamarnya kaya kandang kebo duet sama babi ditambah biji timun (?). Lho? Kok gitu? Pikir Yukari. Minato hanya bercanda. Jadi, Yukari memijat Minato di kamar Minato.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, Junpei-Aigis. Junpei udah keringet dingin duluan. Aigis? Juga nervous. Tapi dia ngga bisa berkeringat. Jadi, Gantinya air mata(Lho?). Saking senangnya, Junglokok mengusulkan untuk mandi bersama Aigis. Aigis langsung menabok Junglokok. Hasilnya? Pipinya bolong! Pikiran kedua, Junglokok mengajak Aigis tidur bersamanya. Alhasil Aigis langsung mencolok kedua mata Junglokok. Hasilnya? Junglokok habis menjadi tanah. (Lho?)<p>

**Sebenarnya hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.**

Sebelumnya, apakah Junglokok itu? Jawabannya = Jengkol. Kenapa? Karena mirip Junpei. Jungkolok-Jengkol-Junpei. Sumpah jayus banget. *Author di belah dua sama fans Junpei*

Kembali Aigis-Junpei yang asli. Junpei masih lapar. Aigis ngga bisa lapar. Karena, kalian tau kan kalau Aigis itu apa? Jadi, Junpei minta Aigis menyuapkan Junpei. Kaya anak TK banget sih. Pikir Aigis. Mau ga mau Aigis tetap menyuapkan Junpei. Junpei girang-girang. Aigis kesulitan menyuapkan Junpei karena Junpei lari-larian kaya pingin berak. Alhasil, Aigis menyodok Junpei dengan sendok berisi makanan.

Buseeet, Aigis kejam bener!

* * *

><p>Now, Shinjiro-Minako. Hayo looh, apa yang mereka lakukan. Mau tau? Mau tau? (Readers : Ngga! Author : Kaparat!) mereka diam saja. *Timplang!* alias, mereka memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Yang ada, adalah hening. Tiba-tiba Si Nori dapet ide. Tanpa memberitau Minako, dia langsung mengambil tong sampah dan melemparnya ke arah Minako. Mentang-mentang Minako jadi Maidnya Si Nori, Si Nori menyuruh Minako memakan sampah tersebut. 'Apa hubungannya coba?' pikir Author.<p>

**Sebenarnya hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.**

Kalian tau apa itu Nori? (Readers : ngga mau tauuu! Author : dasar ngga eksis!) bukan toko jualan yogurt ya! yang kalau yang suka nonton OVJ, pasti tau. Nenek-nenek yang suaranya cempreng duet sama toak. *Author di tusuk jantungnya sama fans mpo Nori* kenapa Author memanggil Shinjiro itu Nori? Karena dia mirip mpo Nori. Kenapa? Karena kulitnya sama-sama kendor. *Kedumplang!

Kembali ke Shinjiro-Minako yang asli. Minako meminta tolong Shinjiro untuk melulurkannya. Lho? Kok jadi gua yang disuruh? Pikir Shinjiro. Ternyata, Minako bercanda. Mereka diam. Tapi cuman sedetik diamnya. (Readers : itu namanya bukan diam!) sebaliknya, Shinjiro mengusulkan Minako membereskan kamarnya. Kasihan Minako… ternyata, Shinjiro juga hanya bercanda. Jadi, mereka mengusulkan untuk mandi bersama. Lho? Eh, salah. Maksudnya, memijat satu sama lain. Sama halnya dengan Yukari-Minato. (Alias Author kehabisan pikiran)

* * *

><p>Setelah menghabiskan waktu, semuanya langsung kembali ke lounge.<p>

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Junpei.

"Great." Jawab Minako, Minato, Aigis, dan Yukari. Shinjiro? Bodo amat. *Author di gampar sama fans Shinjiro* Shinjiro diam saja.

"Kita langsung saja ke point. Ini adalah hadiah kedua untuk Minako & Minato!" kata Aigis.

"Terima kasih, ya!" kata Minato dan Minako.

"Nah, hadiah ketiga," Yukari, Junpei, dan Aigis tersenyum nakal. "Ada di Shinjiro-senpai. Untuk Minako."

Wajah Shinjiro langsung merah.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Minako.

"Ayo, senpai!" kata Junpei.

"Jangan malu-malu!" kata Yukari.

"Kau pasti bisa, senpai! Harus!" kata Aigis.

"Ugh, baiklah!" kesal Shinjiro.

"ada apa, sih?" tanya Minato.

Yukari menghampiri Minato dan berbisik, "Senpai akan menaksir Minako! Dijamin Minako akan senang!"

Minato kaget. "B-Benarkah?"

Yukari mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Yeah, of course. Lagi pula ia kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki." Kata Minato.

"Ikhlas, nih?" Junpei ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Iye!"

"YES!" kata Aigis.

Shinjiro berdiri di depan Minako. Wajahnya, buset merah bener! Dia malu mengakui perasaannya itu.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Minako.

"Uumm…ee…(jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh dengan tulisan 'ee'!)…duh!" Shinjiro kesal sendiri.

"Kenapa senpai? Katakan saja." Minako bingung.

Yukari, Minato, Aigis, Junpei memberi semangat kepada Shinjiro. "GO, SENPAI! GO, GO, SENPAI, GO! KAU HARUUUSS….BISAA!" mereka memberi semangat kaya ciliders.

Sejak kapan Minato tau tentang ini? Tanya Minako dalem hati.

"Ya..ya.."Shinjiro memegang 'kupluk'nya. "Minako…"

"Ya?" tanya nya bingung.

"UUmm…" Wajahnya semerah cerry. "UGH AKU TIDAK BISAA!" teriaknya.

Dari belakang, Yukari, Minato, Aigis, Junpei memberi semangat lebih. "SENPAI! SENPAI! SENPAI! SENPAI! GO SENPAI GO SENPAI GO! GO SENPAI GO SENPAI GO! SENPAI KALO GA BISA NANTI DI PENGGAL, BO!"Teriak mereka bertiga. Mereka menggoyangkan pinggul mereka. Kaya senam air (lho?)

"Ayolah, senpai. Bilang aja." Minako tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" Shinjiro memegang kedua pundak Minako. "Aku menyukaimu, Minako!"

Hening.

"A…pa?" kata Minako tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar suka padamu!" wajahnya marah tapi semerah cerry. "waktu itu kutolak kau karena aku suka sama Mitsuru! Tapi, aku membencinya dan aku suka padamu!"

"H-huh?" wajah Minako ikutan merah.

Di belakang, Yukari, Minato, Aigis, Junpei bisik-bisik ga jelas. "yeesss! Senpai bisa!" kata Yukari girang.

"Iya, lah! Namanya juga S-H-I…J-N-O…ehh?" Junpei bego.

"Junpei-san bego ga tau alphabet." Maki Aigis.

"Hmph, aku tau kalau Shinjiro-senpai orang yang tepat untuk Minako." Kata Minato.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Junpei.

"Karena Shinjiro-senpai itu orang yang baik. Aku sangaat tau kalau dia bisa menjadi prianya Minako." Jelas Minato.

"Wew, hebat." Kata Yukari dan Aigis bersamaan.

Kembali ke Shinjiro x Minako;

"Apa kau sudi kalau aku pac-pacarmu?" tanya Shinjiro ragu. (B.G.M: Pujaan hati)

"Ummm…." Minako menatap kebawah.

"…" Shinjiro diam saja. Mengaharapkan dia menerima dirinya.

Duh, gimana ya? Bingung. Pikir Minako.

"Y-ya…senpai, aku…juga suka padamu!" kata Minako.

"Benarkah!" kata Shinjiro. Unbelievable! Pikir Shinjiro.

"Semejak aku kesal dengan Akihiko, aku selalu dek-dekan kalo di dekat senpai. Entah mengapa." Kata Minako.

Shinjiro langsung memeluk erat Minako. "Akhirnya…" Minako membalas pelukannya.

"besok, mau…jalan bersamaku?" bisik Shinjiro pada Minako.

"Ya, tentu saja!" kata Minako. "Berhubung liburan musim panas! (Wew, enak kali! Salut Author.) oh, kata kepala sekolah, kita ditambah liburnya jadi 3 bulan." Tambah Minako. (Sumpah maksa banget.)

Malam itu berjalan dengan lancar. Sesuai dengan rencana. Berkat Yukari, Junpei, Aigis dan Shinjiro, Minako & Minato senang. Mereka melanjutkan katawa-ketiwinya. Dan, Yukari dan Junpei menyuruh Shinjiro dan Minako duduk berduaan. Cie…ciee!

Saatnya Akihiko dan Mitsuru. *JENG JENG JENG JENG*

-end-

(Readers : Laahh gimana sih! Katanya saatnya Akihiko dan Mitsuru! GUOBLOK! Author : IYE GUE CUMAN BERCANDA!)

Oke, tidak end disini. ELOHCH, GUEHCH, ENDEREKSIBIGBROTHER!

Bagi penggemar Akihiko x Mitsuru (Sumpah gue ga sudi banget ngadain mereka relationship disini) pasti menunggu-nunggu bagian ini. Apa yang mereka lak—

"AAAHHH! AKIHIKO JANGAN SAMA MITSURUUUU! SAMA AKYUU AJAA!" Teriak seorang penggemar Akihiko.

"WAAA! MITSURU DATANGLAH KEPADAKUUU! JANGAN SAMA DIAAAHH!" teriak seorang penggemar Mitsuru.

IIIIIHH! BERISIK BANGET SIIIHH! Teriak Author.

"AKIHIKO-CHAAN! SAMWA AKYWUW AJAWWW! DJAMWIN BAWKAWLAWN B-E-T-A-H!" teriak seorang banci duet anak kecil sangar penggemar Akihiko.

SONO PERGI ATO NGGA TIDAK BOLEH BACA FF INI!(padahal g ada yang baca) teriak Author.

Kalem.

Ok, kembali ke cerita. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka—

"NGE-'ITU'!" kata seluruh isi dunia.

AH! Udah ya! Ceritanya end disini! Marah Author. Padahal Author berharap banget buat selesai. SUMPAH BERHARAP BANGET!

"JANGGAAANN!"

**YAUDAH DIEM! **Author bertanduk 80.768 (Lebay) di kepalanya. Bukan devil lagi, tapi Livde/Vilde! (Dih?)

Mereka berkencan di Palauwnia Mall. Mau tau reaksinya di Palauwnia Mall? Ayo ke pasaarr! Weleh, salah. Ayo ke TeKaPe!

Palauwnia Mall.

"Mitsuru, mau aku beliin boneka?" tanya Akihiko gentle.

"Boleh. Selama hidupku ngga pernah dapat boneka bagus. Dapetnya boneka kaya di film Lilo & Stich. Buluk, bermata kancing ngga jelas, berwarna butek dan dll." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita bisa dapatkan bonekanya di sebelah Indomaruk (Lho? WARNING : FITNAH) di sebelah situ." Akihiko menunjuk ke sebelah toko game.

"Ok." Jawab Mitsuru.

Mereka ke tempat mainan tangkep boneka; yang apalah namanya. *Author ga suka main gitu2an*. Akihiko telah main 23 kali ngga dapet-dapet. Cuman buat Mitsuru! Yang ke 302 dia baru dapet.

"Nih." Kata Akihiko ngos-ngosan.

Mitsuru, yang duduk di kursi deket air mancur, malah tidur. Ngorok lagi. "Ngroookk…NGOOORRKK! Snrk…ngreeekk! Akihiko….sumpeh…bau badan lohh…kaya lumpur babi….NGROOKK!" ngigo Mitsuru.

Akihiko sumpeh bau badan lo kaya lumpur babi? Pikir Akihiko. Mendengar perkataan itu, Akihiko langsung mencium-cium bau badannya. Ternyata, apa yang terjadi? Bukan kaya lumpur babi lagi! Udah kaya orang ngga mandi sepanjang hidupnya! Bahkan saat bayi! Buset dehhh…

"Mitsuru? Ini bonekanya." Kata Akihiko sekali lagi sambil men-ces-ces-kan parfum terwanginya ke seluruh badannya.

"Ngoookk…ngeh? Oh! Akihiko!" Mitsuru nge-blush. "Ter-terima kasih!"

"Udah, yuk. Lanjut." Kata Akihiko.

^Sumpah gua males banget bagian ini. Malas Author.^

"Kita ke Naragaki Shrine, yuk." Ajak Akihiko.

"Woke." Kata Mitsuru.

Mereka ke Naragaki Shrine.

"Sepi banget, ya." Kata Mitsuru.

"Iya, biasanya kan rame. Penuh dengan anak-anak brengsek." Kata Akihiko.

"Kenapa brengsek?"

"soalnya, aku kalo kesini anak-anak suka nabrak aku. Kan nyebelin."

"udah, yuk. Kita duduk situ." Ajak Mitsuru.

Mereka duduk di kursi.

"Mitsuru, aku benar-benar sayang sama kamu." Kata Akihiko.

^Sumpah gue MALES banget sama bagian ini. Author tidur. Semenit kemudian. Author bangun lagi dengan muka aut-autan saking kepikirannya tentang Akihiko-Mitsuru kaya tetek sapi.^

SUMPAH DRAMATIS BANGET! Pikir Mitsuru.

"I-iya, a-aku juga sayang padamu." Kata Mitsuru.

Akihiko memeluknya. Mitsuru juga memeluknya.

"Hari ini, mau tidur bersamaku?" tanya Akihiko iseng.

"B-boleh." Mitsuru nge-blush.

BUSET! Dia beneran terima, men! Weeeh, lucky banget gue! Pikir Akihiko.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mari kita ke kamarku."

Akihiko menggendong Mitsuru ala Prinses kebo.

Sesampai di asrama…

SAATNYA!

Akihiko dan Mitsuru membuka pintu utama asrama. Dilihat mereka Yukari, Minato, Shinjiro, Aigis, Minako, dan Junpei lagi ketawa-ketawa. Kenapa? Karena Junpei cerita seperti ini:

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Eh, mau denger cerita lucu, ga?" tanya Junpei.

"Ah, ga mau. Ntar nyambung-nyambung ke cerita mesum lagi." Kata Minato.

"Ngga, suer gue mau cerita lucu!" Junpei mulai kesal.

"Yaudah, deh. Tapi, kalau bener ke mesum-mesum, kamu harus tidur dengan Aming." Ancam Shinjiro.

"Kenapa Aming?" tanya Junpei.

"Kalo ga mau sama Aming, sama tetangganya Author aja!" usul Minako. (Author : Weleh, gue ga punya tetangga! Bukanya ga punya, tapi ngga terlalu deket! Minako : Oh, kalo gitu kita ganti, OK? Author : Sip.) REPEAT. "Kalo ga mau sama Aming, sama Nenek yang ada di Inaba yang social link-nya death!"

"Lho, lho, lho. Kok jadi nyambung kesitu?" tanya Aigis. "Yang pantas ditiduri oleh Junpei-san itu adalah bang juri yang suka naik bajaj."

"HAHAHA!" semuanya ketawa. Junpei mendesis (?)

"Ato ngga sama… keluarga minus." Lanjut Aigis.

"AGH! Kenapa selalu gue yang sengsara, sih? Udah gue mau cerita lucu neeeehh!" Kesal Junpei.

"*Chuckle* M-maaf…Aha…sih-*Chuckle* Silaaahkan." Kata Minako dan Minato sambil ketawa.

"BERENTI DULU KETAWANYA!" Junpei marah.

Hening.

"Siap?" tanya Junpei.

"Ok." Jawab semuanya.

"Sip, jadi…begini ceritanya;

Ada seorang pasangan. Tentunya cewek sama cowok. Si cowok ini dateng kerumah si cewek. Dengan hangatnya mereka berpelukan. Si cowok bilang gini 'Yang, aku mau ke kamarmu.' 'boleh.' Jawab si cewek.

Mereka tiba di kamar si cewek. Si cowok bilang gini 'boleh kunci pintunya,ga?' 'boleh' 'boleh tutup jendelanya, ga?' 'boleh.' 'boleh matiin lampunya, ga?' 'boleh'.

^Disini, semuanya yang dengeer cerita Junpei pasti mikir yang ngga-ngga.^ Pikir Author. Ternyata…

'Eeehh! Liat, deh! Jam aku nyala, kan!' kata cowok. Si cewek langsung menggampar si cowok."

Disitulah semuanya ketawa melebihi dari pasar jombang.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>Ih, mereka sok asik deh. Pikir Akihiko. Mitsuru berpikir hal yang sama.<p>

Semuanya kecuali Akihiko & Mitsuru, sadar kalau adanya mereka. Tapi, mereka cuek. Karena, mereka udah cape ngeladenin Akihiko dan Mitsuru.

Karena semuanya cuek terhadap Akihiko dan Mitsuru, mereka langsung ke kamar Akihiko dan tidur.

"Udah. Ga usah mikirin mereka. Mereka udah seneng. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, mereka akan nyesek." Kata Junpei.

"Ya."

"Jadi, siapa yang mau cerita lucu lagi?" tanya Minako.

BLA BLA BLA…

"Senpai," Minako menghampiri Shinjiro yang berada di depan kamar pintunya. "Besok. Besok ya kita jalannya."

"Ya, tentu saja." Shinjiro menghampiri Minako. Lalu mencium keningnya. "Selamat malam." Dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"H-huh!" Minako tidak percaya bahwa dia dicium oleh pacarnya. Dengan cepat dia menggapai kamarnya.

Hari mulai mencapai Dark Hour. Semuanya masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan tidur.

Esok harinya…

* * *

><p>Pukul 06.30<p>

Tok Tok Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu Minako dengan lembutnya.

Minako masih di tempat tidurnya. Sedang tertidur nyenyak. Mendengar ketukan pintu itu, dia terbangun. "Ngh…si…apa disana?" tanya Minako lemas.

"Ini aku." Suara dingin keluar dari mulut si pengetuk. Minako tentu saja mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Oh! Senpai!" Minako kaget. "Silahkan masuk." Persilahkan Minako.

Si pengetuk pintu masuk ke kamar Minako. Shinjiro Aragaki. Ya, kalian tau siapa itu, ya, kan? Kakak kelasnya sekaligus pacar barunya. Dijamin hepi terus si Minako. "Aku mempersiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Oh, ya." Minako tiduran lagi. Terlalu lemas untuk bangun. "Aduh, senpai. Terlalu lemas untuk bangun."

"Kalo gitu," Shinjiro menghampiri Minako di tempat tidurnya. Shinjiro menggendong Minako! "Biar ngga susah-susah, kau tak usah jalan."

"Ah!" Minako kaget. Ternyata Shinjiro itu orangnya—cinta—ya? Maksudnya, baik, perhatian, dramatis *Ditabok*. "Ter-terima kasih, senpai!"

(Author : Romantis banget deh lo dua! Shinjiro : Berisik! Ini kan takdir! Gue suka sama Minako! Minako : Takdir hanya tuhan yang tau! Gue suka sama Shinjiro! Author : Ehem...rasanya gue pingin ngasih minum ke Shinjiro dan Minako biar sedikit lebih romatis. Shinjiro x Minako : Minuman apa? Author : Nih, *Ngasih Air bersih tapi berbau* Shinjiro : APAAN nih! Minako : Kok bau banget dah! Author : Minum aja. Dijamin kalian beruntung, my little sassy couple. Shinjiro x Minako : *Saling bertukar pandang* *Memandang air minum* *Meminum air dengan hidung tersumbat.* BLUAAHH! Buset air apaan ini rasanya kaya singa laut kejang-kejang-diare-tainya! Author : Itu air WC! *Ngacir*)

Mereka keluar dari kamar Minako dengan Minako digendong Shinjiro ala princess-princess kaya sinderela, bel, jasmin, aurora, sno wat. Shinjiro dari tadi batuk-batuk mengeluarkan air-air yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Author. Begitu juga Minako.

Shinjiro menggendong Minako ke meja makan. Ada dua makanan tersidang di situ. Pancake. Satu untuk Minako, satu untuk Shinjiro, tentunya. (Ya iyalah masa buat Author!)

"Wah, terima kasih senpai!" kagum Minako. "Te-tetapi, bisakah senpai menuruniku?"

"O-Oh!" kaget Shinjiro. Dia langsung menaruh Minako kursi meja makan di sebelah kursi Shinjiro. "Maaf." Shinjiro mem-blush.

"aha, tidak apa-apa senpai." Senyum Minako. "Ayo, makan!"

"Baik."

Mereka makan sambil ketawa-ketawa, suap-suapan, dan cerita-cerita. Setelah menghabisakan Pancake mereka…

"Sebenarnya, Minako. Aku ingin tanya satu hal." Kata Shinjiro.

"Ya?" Minako memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Kamu itu tidur di kuncir juga ya?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Oh, iya. Soalnya sumuk." Jawab Minako.

"sumuk apaan?"

"Sumuk itu bahasa jawa (Nyambung kesitu-situ). Artinya gerah. Jadi, aku kuncir saja rambutku setiap hari."

"Oh, begitu." Shinjiro tersenyum. "Pantesan aku ngga pernah ngeliat rambutmu di gerai."

"Hehehe…" Minako tersenyum.

"Jadi, Kau siap? Untuk kencan pertama kita?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Siap," Minako berdiri. "Tapi aku gantu baju dulu."

"Ok, akan kutunggu ya." Balas Shinjiro.

Minako mengangguk dan pergi ke atas. 12 menit kemudian…

"Maaf menunggu." Kata Minako yang muncul dari belakang Shinjiro. Minako mengenakan kaos putih biasa, celana jeans hitam, memakai sepatu—kaya sepatu neonstar yang sering dipake anak-anak jaman sekarang. Membawa tas kecil nya berwarna krem. Simple banget. Pikir Shinjiro. "Aku siap."

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Shinjiro. Mereka keluar asrama.

Pertama, mereka ke Naragaki Shrine. Tiada satu orangpun berada di sana, membuat kencan—pertama Minako dan Shinjiro—menjadi makin romantis.

"Wah, sepi banget." Seru Minako.

"Iya, tumben. Tapi, semakin sepi, semakin…" Shinjiro menatap arah berlawanan dari Minako.

"Semakin apa?" tanya Minako. "Semakin…oh! Semakin romantic ya?" tambah Minako.

"Y-ya…bisa dibilang begitu…" Shinjiro menatap Minako sambil wajahnys memerah seperti jerawat mateng.

Mereka berdua menghampiri air yang tenang bergelombang di bak.

"Katanya, air ini murni. Air ini memberi kita keberuntungan di masa depan.(%)" Jelas Minako.

"Oh, gitu. Keren dong." Kata Shinjiro. "Masa depanmu ingin seperti apa, Minako?"

"Hmm…" Minako berpikir. "Aku ingin aku mempunyai keluarga bahagia dan karir, kesehatan, dan keuangan baik." Minako tersenyum.

"Bagus juga. Aku salut padamu." Balas Shinjiro.

"Kalau senpai ingin seperti apa?" tanya Minako.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi chef yang bisa membuat manis-manis—Sweets-terbaik di Jepang. Dan… orang yang melestarikan binatang-binatang yang hampir punah." Jelas Shinjiro.

"Hebat, dong! Aku juga salut sama senpai!" balas Minako. "Kita do'a dulu yuk disitu." Minako menunjuk meja panjang di depan kuil.

"Ok."

BERDO'A—BE DO'A—DO'A—DOA. AOA = Author Orang A-gaje (maksa)

"Aku lapar…" Keluh Minako. (Author : IIhh, kan puasa. Minako : kan ini ekting bego.)

"Mau Takoyaki? Burger? Ramen? Atau, beef bowl?" tawar Shinjiro.

"Aku hanya ingin Takoyaki saja. 4 takoyako sudah membuatku kenyang." Jawab Minako.

"Ok, kita ke Iwatodai Station."

Jalan ke Iwatodai Station…

Mereka ke Takoyaki Stand.

"Mbak, beli takoyaki dua. Satu bungkus 5 takoyaki. Pesen yang rasa keju dan cumi. Oh, ditambah rasa ketek mbak (?) sama melon (?) jangan lupa daun papaya (?). alias bercanda mbak." Shinjiro tertawa gila.

"Buset lengkap bener." Si penjual impressed. "Dengan satu syarat: jangan panggil saya 'mbak'. Panggil saya 'eang'(Lho?). alias 'madam'."

"Madam? Berarti dia tua dong?" bisik Minako.

"Ya iyalah, Minako. Liat saja, orang udah kaya lansia begitu. Ya pantes dibilang madam." Bisik Shinjiro. "Menurutku, yang lebih pantas itu: buyut."

Shinjiro dan Minako tertawa cekakak-cekikik.

"Ini, 2 takoyaki siap untuk pasangan seperti kalian." Penjual Takoyaki memberikan Takoyakinya.

"Terima kasih!" Minako mengambil takoyakinya. Shinjiro membayar. "terima kasih senpai!"

Mereka makan di bangku takoyaki. Cekakak-cekikik, haha-hihi haha-hihi, suap-menyuap, keselek—mati.

Bego, ngga…itu tidak benar.

Mereka makan di bangku takoyaki. Cekakak-cekikik, haha-hihi haha-hihi, suap-menyuap, cerita-cerita. Setelah menghabiskan takoyaki mereka, mereka ke Tatsumi Port Island.

"Kau mau nonton, Minako?" tawar Shinjiro.

"Boleh, sekarang, aku yang ingin membayar, ya?" Minako menawar balik.

"Ok, kalau boleh." Shinjiro menarik tangan Minako ke loket. Dan mengambil tiketnya. "Kita nonton 'Laskar Selokan' ya?"

"Kok, Laskar Selokan sih?"

"Hehe, bercanda. Kita nonton 'To Paris With Beol *UBRAK!*' 'Once upon a time in Candi Borobudur *Ini lagi..*' 'Persona 3 Portable me-itu' *Behh…*'" Shinjiro tambah ngaco.

"Ih, senpai mah gitu. Bilang aja kita nonton 'Once Upon a Time In Meksico'." Minako memperbaiki.

"Yup," mereka masuk ke bioskop.

NONTON NONTON NONTON

"Wah, romatis sekali, ya." Kata Minako. (Kok romantis ya?)

"Yup, namanya juga pilihanku." Shinjiro menge-cling matanya. "Oh, ya. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Shinjiro memberi bunga! "Ini."

Bunga yang pas untuk Minako. Bunga berwarna pink berbau harum mencolok dan menarik.

"Wah, terima kasih, senpai!" Minako menerima bunga Shinjiro.

"sama-sama, cintaku. *CCIIAAAHH! BAHASANYA MEEENNN!* *Heboh ala kebo nahan berak*" Shinjiro mencium kening Minako.

Minako tersenyum hangat. "Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Minako sambil memegang bunga Shinjiro.

"Kita ke Palauwnia mall." Ajak Shinjiro.

"Ok."

Di Palauwnia Mall…

"Kau mau boneka?" tawar Shinjiro.

"Ihhh! Mau dongg! Aku sudah lamaa sekali menginginkan boneka! Terutama-Jack Frost!" seru Minako.

"Ok. Aku ambilkan." Shinjiro menjadi gentlemen.

Shinjiro mengambil koin dan memainkan boneka yang diambil-ambil itu. Hebat! Shinjiro mendapatkan boneka Jack Frost dalam satu kali!

"Ini," Shinjiro memberi boneka Jack Frost.

"Cepet banget!" salut Minako. "Terima kasih lagi ya, senpai. Uumm..Senpai, aku mau ke toko musik dulu ya. Mau beli lagu-lagu."

"Ok, aku temani."

Di toko musik…

"Mana ya, lagu itu." Minako mancari-cari lagu yang di carinya. "Nah, ini dia!"

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Ya, aku ingin beli sendiri ya. Kasihan senpai yang beliin aku terus."

"Woke."

"Jadi, hasilnya 700 yen." kata si penjual toko musik.

"Kok jadi tambah mahal?" tanya Minako.

"Biarin! Suka-suka gue!" si penjual toko musik menghadap ke belakang dan meng-menequr-kan lagi kukunya.

"Ih, dasar musyrik! Bulan puasa neh! Buka bulan kentut!" Marah Minako.

Si penjual toko musik kembali. "Apa lo bilang?"

"Dasar Musyrik." balas Minako datar.

"Apa?" si penjual toko musik menaruh tangannya dibelakang telinga. Jadi sok-sok ngga denger.

"DASAR MUSRIK! LU-! BEGO!" Minako langsung pergi. Shinjiro meninggalkan toko musik itu dengan jari tengahnya. Wew...

* * *

><p>Setelah membeli…<p>

Hari mulai menjelang malam. Terasa dingin ketika malam.

"Dasar penjulan ga bener muka abstrak nyelesek." Minako masih kesal.

"Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan...namanya juga manusia." Shinjiro menesehati.

"Senpai, sebaiknya kita pulang saja yuk!" ajak Minako.

"Ya, aku juga ada urusan." Shinjiro menutup kedua matanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Urusan apa?"

"Privat."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Rahasia."

"Dimana?"

"Maafkan aku, Minako. Aku tidak bisa memberitaumu."

"Umm…baiklah."

* * *

><p>Mereka pulang ke asrama. Di lounge sepi sekali. Tiada orang disitu. Mungkin mereka sedang di kamar mereka. Pikir Shinjiro dan Minako.<p>

"Ya..*Yawn* aku ingin tidur dulu ya." Minako mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ya..sama…daa.." Shinjiro meninggalkan Minako kecupan manis. Dan tidur.

* * *

><p>Sudah 3 bulan Minako dan Shinjiro berpacaran. Tiada perkelahian. Mereka selalu bersama berkat teman-teman mereka: Minato—kakak Minako, Yukari, Junpei, dan Aigis. Pokoknya, mereka mesraa banget. Pokoknya cocok deh, <em>dan<em> pokoknya mereka HEPI!

3 bulan telah berlalu… siswa-siswi akan kembali ke sekolah. Belajar, tidur, ngorok, berak, kegiatan, ngeliatin bokep, ngintaiin cewek-cowok mandi, marah-marah, nangis-nangis, semuanya ada si sekolah. Hidup para pelajar hidup kembali.

Minako duduk di sofa, sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Junpei, Yukari dan Minato menghampirinya. "Minakoo!" sapa mereka.

"Hm? Oh, hai!" Minako sapa balik.

"Minako, kini, ada surprise lagi lho!" kata Yukari.

"Lagi? Ada apa?" tanya Minako.

"Ada babi, ada ayam, ada sapi." Jawab Junpei iseng. Junpei langsung dibuang sama Yukari.

"Kamu liat nanti," balas Minato. "ke tangga yuk."

"Ok." Kata Minako, Yukari, dan Junpei yang udah balik lagi.

Mereka menuju ke tangga. Saat di depan tangga…

"Nah, tunggu sini!" perintah Minato dan Yukari. Keduanya memegang pundak kananku. Alhasil kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Mereka langsung mengumpat tangan mereka dan nge-blush. Minako dan Junpei tersenyum nakal. Junpei dan Minako bisik-bisik.

"Kakakku PDKT sama Yukari!" kata Minako.

"Mereka memang serasi, ya!" kata Junpei.

"APA KALIAN BISIK-BISIK!" teriak Yukari dan Minato. Mereka nge-blush lagi.

"CIE! Piwit!" Junpei teriak.

"Kakak! Sudah ku bilang!" Minako mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Y-ya…sepertinya kau benar, Minako." Kata Minato. "AAHH AYO KITA TUNGGU!"

"O-oh ya." Kata Junpei dan Yukari.

2 menit kemudian.

"Kita nungguin apaan sih?" tanya Minako.

"Bentar." Minato ke atas. Lalu dia turun dan berhenti di anak tangga ke 9. "Ini dia…"

TAP TAP TAP

"Senpai kita yang ngga pernah sekolah…"

Meong (?)

"SHINJIRO ARAGAKI!" teriak Minato.

Minako melotot. Melihat senpai sekaligus pacarnya memakai seragam Gekku. Terlihat begitu tampan. Dia tersenyum hangat.

"Senpai!" Minako mememememememeluknya. "Kau begitu tampan!" katanya manis.

"Terima kasih." Shinjiro mencium kening Minako. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Katanya. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku sekolah di High School."

"AYO!" Teriak mereka.

* * *

><p>ENNNDD!<p>

Sumpah gue males banget bagian ini. Kenapa? Karena gue kehabisan pikir. RnR kalo jelek. Saya akui itu. xp

Entah ini dramatis ato ngga.


	8. No, Not Again!

OLLAA!

Datang lagi di FF yang biasa…abstrak. Bagi pengunjung cerita ini, harap duduk tenang. Walupun disuruh ke warung sama emakmu, jangan beranjak dari kursimu. Kalau kamu tidak pake kursi, jangan bergerak kemana-mana. Kalo yang ngga berdiri, berarti malayang dong? Ya, pokoknya baca aja.

* * *

><p>~Total Eclipse Of The Heart~<p>

* * *

><p>Yukari, Junpei, Minako, Shinjiro, Minato, dan Aigis sedang di kereta menuju sekolah Gekku. Shinjiro, yang dari tadi keringet dingin, sedang duduk di samping Minako.<p>

"Senpai kenapa sih? Kok mukanya tegang gitu?" tanya Minako.

"Ng-ngga…" muka Shinjiro memerah. "Ak-aku hanya ngga enak aja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minako lagi.

"Ya…sebenarnya aku terpaksa." Shinjiro menghela napas.

"Terpaksa kenapa? Di paksa oleh siapa?" tanya Minako lagi dan lagi.

"Sup-sup-sup-supa-supaya…uummm…" Muka Shinjiro tambah merah. "Supaya kamu bahagia…dan ini terpaksa oleh kakakmu."

Wajah Minako ikutan merah. "Supaya ak-aku bahagia?" tanyanya. "W-Wah! Aku sangat senang, senpai!" Minako menggenggam tangan kanan Shinjiro.

"Iy-iya…" Shinjiro mencium kening Minako. Minako tambah nge-blush. Minato, Yukari, Junpei, dan Aigis bisiik-bisik.

"Baru satu hari udah kaya begitu. Mereka serasi banget ya." Kata Yukari.

Minato meng-loud speaker Mp3-nya. "Nih, lagu paling pas untuk mereka."

_Bertahan satu CIIIINTA. Bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

"Ih, Minato goblok! Itukan buat orang yang lagi patah hati. Sekarang mereka lagi hepi!" Junpei menjitak Minato.

"Sebaiknya kita mengawasi mereka." Kata Aigis.

"Aigis? Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" kaget Yukari.

"Ga tau. Sesuai kemauan Author." Balas Aigis.

"Oh.."

* * *

><p>10 menit telah berlalu. Mereka (mereka ini saya sebut aja YUJUMIMISHIGIS ok? (YUkari, JUnpei, MInato, MInako, SHInjiro, AiGIS)) telah turun dari kereta dan berjalan ke sekolah. Di depan sekolah…<p>

"Selamat datang di sekolah, Senpai!" Kata Minato, Minako, Aigis, Yukari, dan Junpei.

"U-uum…iy-iya..terima kasih." Kata Shinjiro.

"Sekarang kita masuk ya!" Kata Minako.

YUJUMIMISHIGIS berjalan ke sekolah. Siswa-siswi disitu melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin karena Shinjiro. Siswa yang ngga pernah masuk-masuk sekolah.

* * *

><p>Di dalam sekolah…<p>

"Nah, seperti ini suasana sekolah, senpai." Kata Minato & Yukari. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sambil nge-blush. Minako, Shinjiro, Junpei, dan Aigis senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Ehem…ehem…butuh permen nih. Batuk." Sindir Junpei.

"Emmm…sepertinya ada yang PDKT nih." Sindir Aigis.

"Se..pertii..yang ku bilaaang…" Minako nyanyi ga jelas.

"*Whistle*" Shinjiro siul-siul menggoda.

"Ap-apaan sih!" kesal Yukari.

"H-haw emberesing!" kesal Minato.

"Ya, sebelumnya," Minako menggandeng tangan kiri Shinjiro. "Senpai di kelas mana?"

"Seingatku…" Shinjiro berusaha mengingat. "aku sekelas sama Aki dan Mitsuru."

"Oh, kalau begitu—"

Te Nong Neng Nong

Perkataan Minako terputus. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya! Da senpai!" Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis menuju kelasnya. Shinjiro dan Minako masih di tempat.

"Ya, sebaiknya aku ke kelas." Kata Shinjiro. Dia merapikan pakaiannya. Dan dia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Wait, senpai!" perintah Minako. Dia berlari ke Shinjiro.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Um..umm…" wajah Minako memerah. "Ak-aku hanya ingin…"

"Ingin apa?" tanya Shinjiro lagi. Shinjiro menatap mata Minako yang ruby dan indah itu. Oh, aku tau maksudnya. Pikir Shinjiro.

Tanpa babibu abc abatasa, Shinjiro langsung mencium pipi Minako. "Ah-aaahh~!"

"Ya, semoga harimu senang ya." Shinjiro meninggalkan Minako.

"Wah, dia benar-benar tau." Kata Minako pelan.

Minako segera ke kelasnya.

* * *

><p>BLA BLA BLA, INI-ITU, KERJAIN…!, BACA YANG-!, ISTIRAHAT…<p>

* * *

><p>YUJUMIMIGIS berkumpul di depan kelas Shinjiro. "Jadi, bagaimana di kelas senpai?" tanya Minako , Yukari, Minato dan Junpei. Aigis? Lagi beol *Author di sodok sama fans Aigis* Aigis diem aja.<p>

"Awal yang sangat tidak bagus…" kata Shinjiro. "Nih, buktinya." Shinjiro memperlihatkan darah yang ada di pipinya.

"Senpai! Senpai kenapa? Ditonjok ya!" tanya Minako khawatir sambil memegang pipi Shinjiro.

"iya," Shinjiro menghela napas. "Kau tau karena siapa."

"Dia." Kata Yukari, Minato, Junpei dan Aigis dingin. Mereka melihat ke kiri. Dilihat mereka Akihiko dan Mitsuru sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Memang kenapa senpai sampe di tonjok begitu?" tanya Junpei dan Minato.

"Jadi begini…"

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Shinjiro duduk di depan Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang duduknya bersebelahan. Entah mengapa Akihiko menjadi kesal dengan keberadaan Shinjiro.

"Hei, Shinji. Kenapa kau ke sekolah?" tanya Akihiko sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Shinjiro dingin.

"Kenapa? Malu?" sindir Akihiko.

"Ngga. Napa? Sirik?" sindir Shinjiro.

"Kalo gitu kenapa sekolah?" tanya Akihiko lagi.

"Berisik." Kata Shinjiro dingin (lagi).

"Tumben kau sekolah. Kau bilang sekolah itu hanya membuang waktu (BENAARR! Dukung Author)." kata Akihiko sinis.

"Memang kenapa! Kau tidak suka! Terserah gue mau masuk atau ngga!" Shinjiro ga tahan lagi. Dia teriak sambil berdiri.

"Emang gue ngga suka! Lo jangan deket-deket sama Minako, deh! Ga suka gue liat lo seneng!" teriak Akihiko. (Sumpah ini bahasanya Author banget!) "Jangan bilang lo masuk sekolah biar Minako bangga sama lo!"

"Iya, emang kenapa? Lo ga sudi kalo gue deket sama Minako! Kenapa! Iri!" Teriak Shinjiro "Apa jangan-jangan lo masih ada rasa sama Minako!"

"Idih, cewek brengsek itu ga ada artinya!" Teriak Akihiko

Wajah Shinjiro memerah dengan arti marah + kesal. Betapa teganya (B.G.M : Teganya, teganya, teganya) dia memaki pacarnya. Sebagai pria Minako, dia harus mendukung Minako! Alhasil Shinjiro menonjok Akihiko. "*BLURGH!*" Akihiko terjatuh kelantai.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru menghampiri Akihiko. "K-kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Hei, Kalian berdua! Duduk!" kata sang guru. "Aragaki! Pulang sekolah temui bapak di ruang guru!"

Kelas hampa. Siswa-siswi meng-*Gasp* karena melihat Shinjiro menonjok Akihiko.

"Ini semuanya gara-gara kau, Aki." Kata Shinjiro dingin. "You'll pay for this."

Akihiko balik nonjok Shinjiro. "*BLURGH!*"

"Dasar. sahabat macam apa lo ini?" kata Akihiko sinis.

"Seharusnya gue yang bilang gitu." Kata Shinjiro. "Lo bukan sahabat gue lagi. Kita END!" (SUMPAH BAHASANYA AUTHOR BANGET!)

"UDE NAPA! BERANTEM MULU LU DUA!" teriak Mitsuru. Lalu dia memeluk Akihiko.

"Sanada! Temui bapak di ruang guru juga!" sang guru sangar *Di Ragnarok* marah.

Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Mitsuru duduk di bangku masing-masing. Siswa-siswi bisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"HARAP DIAAM!" sang guru teriak ala bapak Kinshiro.

-Flashback end-

* * *

><p>"APA!" Teriak Minako. "DIA MENGATAKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"<p>

"Ya, parah banget, kan?" kata Shinjiro. "Tapi, sebagai pacarmu, aku mendukungmu dong."

"Ya, terima kasih! Tapi," Minako menatap Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang masih di tempat. "Aku ngga akan biarkan Akihiko maki-maki aku terus! Saatnya balas dendam!" Minako berlari menuju arah mereka.

"MINAKO!" Teriak Minato dan Shinjiro. "Minako-chan!" teriak Yukari. "Minako-san!" teriak Aigis. "Minako-tan!" teriak Junpei. (Wew banyak juga ya! Pikir Author)

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

NGGA! Ga akan aku biarkan dia bilang begitu! Aku ga sudi! Kenapa dia sampe ngatain aku gitu! Kukira dia orang yang saaangaat baik! Tapi apa? Ga ada baik-baiknya sama sekali!

Aku sampai menuju Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang sedang ngobrol-ngobrol ngga jelas sambil ketawa-ketawa sok hangat.

"HEI KAU! BRENGSEK BANGET SIH LO!" Teriakku ke Akihiko.

"Minako? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Akihiko sok ga tau apa-apa.

"JANGAN SOK-SOK GATAU APA-APA DEH LO!" teriakku lagi. "GUE TAU KALO LO ITU NGATAIN GUE BRENGSEK, KAN!" (beneran…sumpah..bahasanya Author banget!)

"Ap-apa?" kaget Akihiko. "S-siapa bilang?"

"UDAH LO NGAKU AJA DEH!" Aku menampar Akihiko. Tanganku bergerak sendiri karena saking kesalnya. KESAAAL! (SAMAA! Teriak Author.)

"Augh!" Akihiko kesakitan.

"Arisato! Bisakah kau berhenti menganggu kita!" teriak Mitsuru. Lorong sini hampa. Siswa-siswi menatap kita.

"OH! MENTANG-MENTANG LO PUNYA PACAR LO JADI NGGA MAU DI GANGGU, GITU!" teriakku lagi. SUMPAH GA SUDI BANGET!

"IYA EMANG KENAPA! IRI!" teriak Mitsuru. Sejak kapan dia teriak-teriak begini? Dan sejak kapan dia berani menantang gue? Sejak chapter 5 kali yak?

Air mataku turun dua dari kedua mataku. Aku menjadi speechless. Tak tau harus bicara apa.

"SONO PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI KITA!" teriak Mitsuru.

"DASAR CEWEK BRENGSEK!" teriak Akihiko.

Tuh, kan bener!

Tapi, aku merasa lemas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak mau membalasnya. Air mataku makin banyak. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Minako/-chan/-san/-tan!" teriak YUJUMISHIGIS.

"M-maaf." Aku berbicara. "S-sebaiknya aku pergi dulu."

DEG!

S-sepertinya…aku masih ada rasa cinta sama dia. Tapi..aku membencinya. Tapi, aku masih cinta dengannya,

Tiba-tiba…

Aku pingsan, bo!

"Minako? Minako!" teriak Akihiko.

-Minako's POV end-

* * *

><p>"AKI! Jangan sentuh Minako!" teriak Shinjiro. Lalu, dia menghampiri Minako yang terjatuh ke lantai. "M-Minako? Hei, bangun Minako!"<p>

"Minako!" teriak Minato. Akihiko, di belakang Shinjiro melihat Shinjiro betapa khawatir Shinjiro pada Minako. Dengan keras, Minato menyingkirkan Akihiko dari tempat. "Pergi!" teriak Minato. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan dekati Minako lagi!"

"Minako-chan!" "Minako-tan!" "Minako-san!" Yukari, Junpei dan Aigis menghampiri Minako yang terjatuh.

"Panggil seksi kebersihan!" teriak seorang siswa berambut pendek lurus berwarna hitam.

"Kok seksi kebersihan , sih! Kesehatan, bego!" teriak seorang siswi di samping siswa tadi.

"Y-ya! Segera!" siswa-siswa yang disebelah siswa tadi berlari menuju UKS. Siswa tadi menghampiri YUJUMIMISHIGIS.

"Dia kenapa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Ak-aku tak tau! Dia menangis dan dia pingsan mendadak!" kata Minato khawatir.

Siswa tadi memegang kening Minako. "Dia badannya panas sekali."

"Apa!" teriak YUJUMISHIGIS. "T-tapi…dia tadi di kelas kelihatan sehat-sehat saja kok!" jelas Yukari.

"Beneran! Aku tidak bohong! Buktikan sendiri!" siswa tadi memberitaukan.

YUJUMISHIGIS menyentuh kening Minako.

"Ter-ternyata benar." Junpei tidak percaya.

"46 derajat selsius. Betapa tinggi panasnya Minako-san." Aigis menunduk.

"46 derajat! Ap-apa kau tidak salah, Aigis?" Yukari tidak percaya.

"Minako…"Minato memegang pipi Minako yang halus lembut itu. Setetes air mata Minato turun. Ia begitu khawatir dengan Minako. Ia takut Minako kenapa-napa.

"Mi..nako…" Shinjiro memegang tangan kiri Minako. Begitu panas. Tangannya begitu lembut tanpa bekas luka. Ia menggenggam tangan Minako erat. "Bertahan lah, Minako." Katanya pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ngh…" Akihiko menunduk.

Yukari, Minato, Aigis, Shinjiro dan Junpei mengeluarkan aura tidak enak. Aura marah. Tubuh mereka memanas penuh kemarahan. Dengan dingin mereka menatap Akihiko. Akihiko tampak panik.

"You…" mereka berdiri didepan Akihiko.

"K-Kenapa! Bukan aku yang membuatnya pingsan!" teriak Akihiko.

"Ya, memang bukan kau. Tapi KAU alasan membuat Minako pingsan." Kata Minato dingin hingga rambutnya menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya, kau yang SELALU membuat masalah seperti semua ini." kata Shinjiro dingin hingga poninya menutupi mata kirinya.

"Memang, kau orang yang PALING tidak bisa dipercaya." Kata Yukari.

Anggota seksi kebersihan datang dan membawa Minako ke UKS.

"Dasar, KAPARAT!" teriak Junpei.

"Seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab! Bukan seksi kesehatan, MUNAFIK!" Aigis pergi.

Yukari, Minato, Aigis, Junpei dan Shinjiro ke ruang UKS bersama.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Mu..na..fik." Akihiko mengulang kata Aigis dengan pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Akihiko, jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau orang yang baik, kok." Ujar Mitsuru.

"Tidak. Aku sangat menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak ngatain dia brengsek." Kata Akihiko.

Hening.

"Tapi, kenapa dia jadi pingsan karena…"

"Aku tak tau," Akihiko menunduk. "Mungkin perkataanku menusuk hatinya."

"Hati terdalamnya." Tambah Mitsuru. "Tapi, kenapa dia menangis?"

"Entahlah," Akihiko menutup kedua matanya. "Mungkin…karena kita."

"Sepertinya—pasti kita yang selalu memulai semua masalah." Mitsuru bersender di tembok.

"Aku tidak percaya kita begitu dibenci oleh adik kelas kita." Akihiko menatap langit-langit.

"Kamu…masih ada rasa 'itu' sama Minako?" tanya Mitsuru.

"A-apa! No!" Akihiko tidak percaya.

Dia sepertinya ragu-ragu. Pasti masih ada, dong. Pikir Mitsuru.

"Kau kedengarannya bohong." Mitsuru mengangkat alis kanannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ng-ngga. Bener." Kata Akihiko lemas.

"Aku ingin membersihkan pikiranku." Mitsuru pergi. "Maaf, Akihiko. Aku merasa tidak ingin tidur bersamamu hari ini." kata Mitsuru tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Ya," jawab Akihiko lemas. Siswa-siswa disitu menatapnya aneh. Para FG mendatangi Akihiko.

"Kenapa, senpai?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pendek dikuncir dua.

Akihiko diam saja. "…"

"Senpai kelihatannya sedih." Kata seorang siswi berambut panjang hitam mengkilat.

"Ya." Jawab Akihiko singkat. Ya, memang benar. Tidakku percaya aku sangat jahat pada Minako. Pikir Akihiko.

"_Kalau udah suka sama Mitsuru, ga usah sama aku, goblok!_" kata-kata itu terus menghantui Akihiko kemana-mana, kapanpun dia bersama Mitsuru.

Jahat, kaparat, plin-plan, ga bisa jaga janji, munafik, semuanya pernah diucapkan melalui mulut Minako.

Akihiko meninggalkan para FG yang dari tadi nanya-nanya ngga dijawab sama Akihiko. (Kasihan para FG. Sindir Author.) Akihiko pergi ke kelas. Duduk di tempatnya, memukul-mukul mejanya. Dan marah sendiri.

Agh, kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia! Kesal Akihiko.

* * *

><p>-Shinjiro's POV-<p>

"Dia sepertinya memang sakit, tapi dia baik-baik saja kok." Kata dokter.

"Apa yang bapak maksud 'sepertinya'?" tanyaku.

"Ya, maksudnya..." si dokter menunduk. "Kau dapat menunggu untuk menjenguknya."

"Ya, terima kasih pak." Kata Minato lemas. "Kalau ada kabar buruk-bagus, beritahu saja kami." Tambah Minato. Si dokter mengangguk dan masuk ke UKS lagi.

"*Sigh* Kenapa Minako-chan yang harus kesakitan, sih?" Yukari crossed her arms.

"Ya, princess sepertinya tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua." Junpei mengepal kedua tangan.

"My highest priority…" Aigis menunduk.

YUJUMISHIGIS duduk disebelah ruang UKS. Semuanya diam seribu kata. Terlalu kesal untuk berbicara. terutama padaku dan Minato.

Aki bangsat. Ga bisa jaga mulut. Akanku tebas dia!

Si dokter keluar dari ruang UKS. "Maaf, berita buruk." Katanya sambil panic.

"K-Kenapa!" tanyaku.

"D-dia…" Si dokter lari-larian panic. "Sumpah, berita buruk!"

"Y-ya apa berita buruknya!" teriak Junpei.

"AAGHH!" Teriak perempuan dari UKS.

DEG!

Jangan-jangan… Ak-aku harus menolongnya!

"Dia muntah darah! Banyak!" panic si dokter.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memasuki ruang UKS. Kulihat Minako tiduran di tempat tidur lagi ngos-ngosan. Dan…di sekitar mulutnya banyak darah!

"M-Minako!" aku lari kepadanya. Dan menggenggam tangan kanan Minako erat. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa! Ber-bertahanlah!"

"*Hosh* *hosh*…Sen…pai…panggil…" Minako muntah lagi! "*BLUAH!*"

"B-beneran dok!" tanya Yukari dari luar.

"S-sebaiknya kau l-lihat sendiri." Perintah dokter.

Tong neng neng nong.

SIAPA PEDULI DENGAN SEKOLAH!

"M-Minako!" aku khawatir. Apa yang harus kulakukan! Darah Minako sedikit melumuri bajuku. Ah, tidak peduli! Yang harus kulakukan adalah…

"Minako-chan!" teriak Yukari. "M-Minako-chan! K-kau…" dia berdiri di sebelah kiri Minako.

"AGHH!" darah dari mulut Minako keluar lagi. "Panggil..*Hosh*…" perlahan Minako sedikit menutup matanya.

"Minako!" teriak Minato. "Minako! Ugh, semuanya gara-gara Akihiko geblek!" "Aigis! Junpei! Panggil ambulans!" perintah Shinjiro.

"Baik!" Aigis dan Junpei berlari keluar.

Aku, yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Minako, sekarang aku memeluknya. Air mataku turun. Tidak biasanya aku menangis seperti ini. "Minako… *Sniff*" tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide.

"*Hosh*…Senpai.." Minako menatapku kesakitan. "Ngh, *Hosh* Bi-bilang pada…dokter…*Hosh*" Minako tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Minako! Apa-apa! Bilang apa!" tanya khawatir.

"In-ini… k-karena…"

Minako…

"Minato! Aku yang akan ke rumah sakit!"

"Apa! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu! You're not gonna make it!" teriak Minato.

"Aigis dan Junpei pasti lama! Mendingan aku yang menggendong Minako ke rumah sakit!" perintahku.

"T-tapi…" Yukari menunduk.

UGH! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Dengan cepat aku menggendong Minako.

"S-senpai!" teriak Yukari dan Minato. "Jangan dipaksa!"

"Diam!" dengan cepat aku keluar dari ruangan. Siswa-siswi yang masih diluar banyak menatapku menggendong Minako. GA PEDULI! Yang penting Minako selamat! Aku berlari secepat kilat menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Rumah sakit Tatsumi.

Aku keluar dari sekolah. Lalu, kusadari bahwa gerbang pintu sekolah ditutup. Dengan cepat aku berbicara ke satpamnya.

"Pak! Saya ingin keluar! Penting!" teriakku.

"Tidak, bisa Nak!" satpam tua itu melarang. "Kau harus belajar."

"Pak! Beneran ini! ini buktinya!" aku memperlihatkan Minako yang mulutnya dilumuri darah diikuti seragamnya. "Dia muntah darah! Harus dibawa ke rumah sakit! Bapak pikir dong, dasar satpam tua!" teriakku.

"O-Oh! Bilang dong ,nak!" dengan cepat si satpam tua itu membuka pintu gerbang sekolah. "Cepat keburu guru datang!" si satpam tua malah mendukung.

Tanpa berterima kasih, aku langsung keluar dari sekolah. Dengan cepaaaat sekali aku berlari menuju rumah sakit. Tidak peduli aku pegel.

"Ngh.." Minako terbangun. "NGG!" dia menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa Minako!" aku berhenti di tengah jalan sambil ngos-ngosan.

"*BLUAH!*" Minako muntah darah lagi. "Ng..ngg..*Cough* *Cough*."

AGH! Aku tidak ada waktu!

Dengan cepat aku lanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah sakit. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Shinji! Bertahanlah, Minako!

-Shinjiro's POV end-

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Yukari, Junpei, Minato dan Aigis kembali ke kelas.

"Bagaimana kabar senpai dan Minako-tan, ya?" tanya Junpei.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin." Kata Minato dengan penuh kepercayaan.

"Aku khawatir…" Yukari memegang dadanya sambil menunduk.

"Time to deal with this Akihiko!" amarah Aigis keluar. Dia berdiri di tempat duduknya.

Angin-angin dari bawah mengibaskan rambut Aigis keatas ditambah seragam diikuti dasinya juga menaik keatas ditambah lagi matanya berubah menjadi biru muda polos karena amarahnya yang begitu besar. "I AM SO SICK WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH AKIHIKO!" teriak Aigis dengan mata polosnya yang bermaksud dendam. Seperti dia mengeluarkan Athena-nya

"RIGHT!" Minato, Yukari dan Junpei ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Angin-angin dari bawah mengibaskan rambut Minato ke atas. Jaketnya naik keatas sementara kemejanya keluar dan naik keatas. Matanya berubah silver polos karena amarahnya. "I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM GET NEAR MINAKO EVER AGAIN! IF HE EVER WILL, I PROMISE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" teriak Minato dengan mata polosnya yang bermaksud dendam. Seperti ia mengeluarkan Persona-nya.

Angin-angin dari bawah mengibaskan rambut Yukari keatas. Saking besarnya angin itu, dasinya lepas dan jaket pink-nya lepas memperlihatkan kemejanya. Matanya menjadi cokelat polos. "I WILL NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN! AND I WILL NEVER LET MINAKO-CHAN TALK TO HIM!" Teriak Yukari dengan mata polosnya yang bermaksud dendam. Seperti dia mengeluarkan Isis-nya

Angin-angin dari bawah membuat aura Junpei makin kuat. Saking besarnya angin itu, jaket Junpei dengan sendirinya lepas dari tubuhnya. Matanya berubah menjadi hitam polos. "SUCK THAT AKIHIKO! FUCKED HIM!" teriak Junpei dengan mata polosnya yang bermaksud dendam. Seperti dia mengeluarkan Trimagistus-nya (Maaf kalo salah. Soalnya Author lupa nama persona Junpei.)

Yukari, Minato, Yukari dan Junpei keluar kelas. Bermaksud untuk mendatangi kelas Akihiko.

"DIE YOU AKIHIKO!"

* * *

><p>WEEE!<p>

SELESAAII! Gilee…cape gue ngetiknya. AGH! Gue kesel mulu kenapa yak? Mungkin mau PMS. Ho…ho..ho…Ingat, D-TokTokKito, kita sedang puasa. Tahan emosi!

Sebenernya, biar Author kasih tau. Cerita ini di luar kepala gue. Rencananya Shinjiro dan Minako kencan, ehh….malah jadi pingsan. Aneh banget ya?

Note : Ini chapter paling penting: _S-sepertinya…aku masih ada rasa cinta sama dia. Tapi..aku membencinya. Tapi, aku masih cinta dengannya. Pikir Minako._ Penting banget! FanFic Ini akan berakhir soon!

Minako : Betapa menderitanya aku.

Author : Maaf, demi FanFic.

Fuuka & Ken : KAPAN AKU MUNCULNYA!

Author : Lupakan.

Minta review!


	9. Want to be together again?

O-el-el-a-a! OLLAA!

Kito udah lama ya ngga nulis Fic? Iya nih gara-gara….PULSA MODEM ABIS! Ya…palingan juga gara-gara Kito yang males *Ditiban*. Hmm…let's see…di chapter ini Minakonya meninggal dunia #JEGEERR *Dipenggal* Tch, salah. Ternyata Minakonya di rumah sakit. BACA AJAA!

* * *

><p>~The only exeption : S1~<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari Minako menginap di rumah sakit. Pacarnya—Shinjiro—menemaninya sepanjang malam. Selama tiga hari itu, Minako tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kata dokter, penyakit Minako belum diketahui. Jadi, yang bisa dilakukan Shinjiro hanya menemani Minako dan menunggu jawaban si dokter. Hari keempat…<p>

Tok Tok

Shinjiro yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur Minako terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar ketukan pintu. "Ya?" jawabnya.

"Maaf mengganggu ya, cyin." Kata si dokter setelah membuka pintu.

"Cyin?" tanya Shinjiro dengan lemas.

"Oke, abaikan itu," si dokter sweatdropped. "Bagaimana Minako? Apakah dia muntah lagi?"

Shinjiro menatap Minako yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus senang. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, baguslah kalo begitu." Si dokter tersenyum. "Oh, ya by the way, ada berita."

"Berita apa?" tanya Shinjiro lemas.

"Penyakit Minako Arisato telah di ketahui," dokter itu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Minako. "Tapi, penyakit itu tidak terlalu jelas." Dokter itu pun menunduk.

"Maksudnya?" Shinjiro berdiri.

"Well, mungkin dia alergi pada sesuatu—contohnya makanan, minuman atau binatang." Jelas si dokter. "Jadi hasilnya dia muntah darah." Kata si dokter sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Mungkin?" Shinjiro mengepal tangan kanannya. "Kalau jadi dokter jangan "Mungkin", tapi harus "Pasti"!"

"Tapi, hasil'na memang begitu." Si dokter jadi alay.

Kreeett…

Mendengar suara itu, Shinjiro dan dokter menengok ke arah pintu. Yang dilihatnya adalah Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Aigis, dan Koromaru membawa sekotak penuh bunga dan makanan. Kecuali Koromaru membawa bunga raflesia yang bau bangke keseluruh penjuru rumah sakit #BUSET (Oke, abaikan yang itu) Kecuali Koromaru yang menggigit bunga mawar di mulutnya.

"Anak-anak?" Shinjiro kaget ala pak guru.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE ANAK-ANAK, BEGO!" teriak mereka semua.

#ABAIKAAANN

"Huh?" Shinjiro kaget dengan lemasnya.

"S-senpai…" Yukari menatapnya. "A-aku ingin menjenguk Minako."

"Sama disini." Kata mereka yang dibelakang Yukari.

"Maaf, kita jenguknya telat." Ken menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menunduk juga sambil terseyum tersipu.

Shinjiro menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum. "Ya, tak apa," Dia melihat minako dengan pandangan sedih. "Tapi, dia masih belum sembuh."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Junpei kuatir.

"Ya, setidaknya dia tidak muntah darah lagi," jawab Shinjiro masih menatap Minako.

"Sebaiknya dia istirahat dulu." Kata Fuuka.

"*Whine*"

"Hahaha…tak apa-apa Koromaru," Shinjiro mengampiri Koromaru dan mengelus kepalanya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, I swear." Senyuman Shinjiro membuat Koromaru kembali semangat.

"Nghh.."

Siiiinngggg…

"K-kenapa…?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap gadis yang tertidur di tempat tidur.

"Jahat! Kaparat!"

"M-Minako!" dengan cepat Shinjiro berlari ke arah tempat tidur.

"AAAAHHH!" Minako tergelojak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Minako-chan/-san/-tan/-senpai!" kaget mereka semua (Baca : yang masih didepan pintu)

"hahhh…hahh…" Keringat dingin Minako meluncur membanjiri wajahnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Minako! K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinjiro khawatir.

"T-tidak…" Minako menatap ke arah lain. "Hanya mimpi…hanya mimpi." Gugamnya.

"Kau mimpi apa, Minako-san?" Aigis memegang belakang pundak Minako. "Ceritakan saja,"

"Umm…" setetes air mata Minako turun dari pantatnya #THEHECK! #ABAAIIKAAN Setetes air mata Minako turun dari matanya. "Ahaha…kenapa aku menangis?" Minako mengambil tissue dan mengelap air matanya.

Minako melihat mata yang bersinar milik Aigis masih mencari jawaban. Aigis menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau mimpi apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Benar! Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya suatu mimpi yang tidak pantas di sebarkan." Minako 'menolak' pertanyaan Aigis. #bahasanyaaa

"Kenapa Minako-chan bilang 'kenapa'?" Fuuka memegang tangan kiri Minako.

"Dan 'jahat'." Tambah Yukari.

Minako menghela napas. "Mimpi…" Minako menunduk.

Semua yang disitu menatap Minako dalam-dalam mencari jawaban. "Ugh," Minako menggelengkan kepalanya. "terlalu sakit untuk dibicarakan."

"Kalau terlalu sakit," Shinjiro mengelus pipi Minako. "Sebaiknya jangan." Shinjiro tersenyum.

Minako tersenyum hampa.

"Minako Arisato," sang dokter berdiri di depan tempat tidur Minako. "Saya sudah menemukan penyakitmu," si dokter menatap ke kakinya. "Hasilnya masih belum terlalu jelas."

"Beri tau yang kau tau, dok." Perintah Minako.

"Kamu sepertinya makan makanan yang kamu tidak bisa makan—alias alergi dengan makanan yang kamu makan." Si dokter membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Alergi?" kaget Minako. "Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak alergi apa-apa."

"tapi, hanya itu hasilnya," si dokter mengibas poninya dengan arti tiada arti. #Apasih (Author geleng-geleng)

"Tapi, kenapa harus alergi? Ngga berkelas banget." Kata Yukari.

"Ya, apa lagi. Author ga ada ide. Kalo kena radang gigi, lebih ga berkelas." Jawab dokter. Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Kau bukan alergi."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu kaget mendengar suara yang familiar. Orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kakak?" Kata Minako setelah melihat Minato masuk ke ruangan.

"Dari mana saja lo, bro?" tanya Junpei sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Toko musik." Jawab Minato singkat.

Mendengar perkataan Minato, Aigis teringat bahwa barang-barangnya masih belum diberi Minako, "Umm, sebelumnya, aku ingin memberimu ini," Aigis memberikan sekotak buah apel dan mangga.

"ini dari ku." Yukari dan Fuuka memberikan stroberi. Buah kesukaan Minako.

"Semoga menyukainya." Junpei dan Ken memberikan kue choco truffle. (Yang kayak di McCafe bintaro situ lhoooo….)

"Wah, terima kasih yaaa!" seru Minako senang.

"Ini dariku, sweetheart." Shinjiro memberikan boneka singa putih besar yang enak dipeluk. #CiahSweetheart

"Besar sekali, senpai." Kata Minako kaget dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia langsung memeluk bonek besar itu.

"Minako?" Minato duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Minako.

"Ya, kakak?" Minako tersenyum bahagia.

"I have a word for you." Kata Minato sok Inggris. "Bisa kalian semua keluar sebentar?" Kata Minato pada teman-temannya. DAN si dokter.

"Baiklah." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Dengan sekejap mereka semua keluar dari kamar Minako. Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat. Minako melihat kakaknya yang begitu serius.

"Aku punya pertanyaan." Minato memecahkan keheningan.

"Katakan saja." Minako tersenyum pahit.

"Hhhmm…" Minato menutup kedua matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Apakah kamu masih suka dengan Akihiko?"

"H-huh?" Minako kaget. "M-maksudmu?"

"*Sigh*" Minato menggenggam selimut Minako. "Aku kemarin berbicara dengan Akihiko." Katanya.

"lalu?"

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kakak. Aku langsung menangis mengingat percakapanku dan kakak tentang Minato dan Akihiko. Sungguh menyakitkan. Apakah Akihiko benar-benar melihat dari mataku? Apakah mataku menjelaskan 'itu'? kenapa dia bisa membacanya? Kenapa matanya jeli banget? Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab untukku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih menyukai Akihiko?

Hari kelima…

Yang aku bisa dengar dari sudut-sudut ruangan hanya hampa. Tidak ada suara kecuali TV yang menyala. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang dikatakan sang host di TVone.

"Berita terkini…" sang host membaca kertasnya.

"Hhmm…" aku merenung kesepian. "Bosan."

Si host TVone membacakan berita yang entah apa dia omongkan. Aku tak peduli. Aku matikan saja tv itu.

Siiiinnngggg….

"Sepi sekali ya," Aku menunduk. "Andaikan saja ada orang yang bisa kuajak bicara." Aku teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, buku si poconggg kutaro mana ya?"

Kucari di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Di laci pertama, tidak ada, aha! Ini dia: di laci kedua! "Nah, sekarang," aku membuka halaman-halaman buku poconggg, "Aku baca sampai halaman berapa ya?"

Plekeplek….keplek…

Pembatas buku poconggg terselip di suatu halaman. Setelah kubuka, "Oh, ya halaman 102. 'Sumpah poconggg'"

Kubaca buku pocongg sampai halaman berikutnya—103. Dan kubaca suatu email untuk pocong dari siapa entahlah yang membuatku ketawa lebar (Contoh : , dll)

_Kalo nama gue dimasukin ke buku Poconggg, gue bakalan taro ular Python Reticalatus gue ke dalem celana gue. Emang kayaknya simpel dan gak menarik, tapi kalo ulernya gampang stress, bisa-bisa (maaf) 'ular' asli gue di jadiin hotdog. Makasih, om Poconggg!_

_By the way, nama twitter gue Seezaar, nama asli Muhammad Caesar_

_Muhammad Caesar_

_Zar, gue tunggu sumpah lo! Gue ga peduli itu titit mau jadi kayak gimana bentuknya, pokoknya fotonya gue tunggu. SECEPATNYA!_

Sumpah parah banget. Dia bilang 'Te-I-Te-I-Te' dengan lancang. (Maaf) sumpah, aku tertawa dengan kencang seperti orang dibakar maut. Selanjutnya, kubaca halaman berikutnya sampai ada satu lagi email untuk poconggg yang bikin aku tertawa seperti jatohin anak ke kali nil. (Sungai Nil kale!)

_KALO NAMA GUE DIMASUKIN KE BUKUNYA POCONGGG, GUE BAKAL PAKE BEHA MAMA GUE KE SEKOLAH SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH! -RianFitriansyah_

_Rian Fitriansyah_

_Buat temennya Rian, tolong difotoin dan dilaporib je gye tiap hari yaa._

SUMPAH! BIKIN NGAKAK! (Alias Authornya yang ngakak) pake beha mamanya sebulan penuh? GILA! Tapi, aku agak curiga. Jangan-jangan orang init uh cewek. Karena nama depannya tuh Rian, dah jelas-jelas cowok, belakangnya kayak cewek, Fitriansyah, kayak orang arab kena radang rambut lagi kena struk namanya. Ckckck…

Kubaca buku itu sambil ketawa-ketawa karena kata-kata 'bodoh'nya Poconggg. Akhirnya, kutemukan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku kagum.

_Cinta itu kayak kentut, ditahan sakit, dikeluarin malu _

_Cinta itu kayak kentut, keluar dengan sendirinya, tak bisa disembunyikan_

_Cinta itu kayak kentut, bisa nyerang siapa aja_

_Cinta itu kayak kentut, hanya memberi, tak harap kembali _

_Cinta itu kayak kentut, terkadang, kita malu mengakuinya (_Author : Menurutku yang benar adalah yang kentutnya. Kalo aku kentut bunyi, pasti aku malu)

_Cinta itu kayak kentut, tak dapat dilihat, tapi bisa dirasakan _(Author : kalo menurutku kentut itu ngga bisa di rasain. Bisanya di ciumin. Minako : Tapi istilahnya bukan gitu goblok!)

Kata-kata itu sangat membuatku tersenyum. Senyum lebar, apalagi kata yang: Cinta itu kayak kentut, ditahan sakit, dikeluarin malu & Cinta itu kayak kentut, terkadang, kita malu mengakuinya. Ini sangat true. TRUE BANGET!

DEG!

S-saat aku mengingat kata Poconggg yang _Cinta itu kayak kentut, terkadang, kita malu mengakuinya. _A-aku merasakannya. A-aku…suka…

TIDAK! Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! NGGA! Ngga! Ngga, ngga, ngga! (Sengaja di banyakin.)

Aku itu cinta Shinjiro. Bukan cinta 'dia' lagi. Aku sudah parno berpacaran dengan 'dia'. Uggghhhh, kesalnya. Udah ah, jangan pikirin itu lagi. Terlalu sakit untuk mengingat-ingat kecanku dan 'dia'.

Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku Poconggg yang super konyol lawakannya. Menit demi menit aku tertawa. Hanya suara jam berdetik yang menemani tawaku. Sampai halaman terakhir, detik jam masih berlajut.

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok… on the clock but the party won't stop (Ini RBTnya kakak Author inii…) #Kebanyakan

Tok Tok.

Tiba-tiba ada ketukan pintu yang membuatku kaget. Siapa itu? Senpai? Atau kakak?

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata…orang yang datang sangat tak diduga.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Suara beratnya membuat wajahku merah padam sepadam padamnya (?). Sangat tak dipercaya, aku tak pernah menduga ini. Jantungku ber-dag-dig-dug kencang tak ingin berhenti. Seperti anak culun yang di jailin anak-anak gaul yang di celupin ke lubang WC. Rasanya jantung, hati, ususku mau keluar(?). Sumpah, sangat tak diduga. Tak tersangka. Si Antuk suka Lady Gaga, ternyata orang yang masuk tak diduga. #maksa

"U-U-ummm…" aku kagok.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"K-kenapa kau kesini?" kataku berusaha stay cool. "Kan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganm," kubuang mukaku. (Bukan mukanya buang ke tong sampah ya!)

"Kenapa?" suara menggodanya membuatku blush lebih padam. "Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu,"

Kepalaku menengok berlawanan dari arahnya. Tapi kulirik ria dengan alis berkerut, entah kenapa aku kasihan padanya, jadi kukatakan, "Tch…aku tak ada urusan denganmu lagi,"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja," katanya yang masih di antara pintu dan tembok.

"Kenapa sih?" aku berusaha melihatnya sambil mengibaskan rambutku. #eaa "Mau ngomongin apa?"

"Jadi aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya bersiap-siap untuk masuk.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh masuk?" sindirku. "Akupun juga belom memperbolehkan mu untuk masuk,"

Akihiko tidak bilang apa-apa. Setelah aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat Akihiko, dia memasang puppy-brengsek-eyes. Dia tersenyum.

"Ugh," aku memutar bola mataku, "Yaudah ah, masuk." Kataku kesal.

"Yaaaayyy…" Akihiko masuk sambil lompat jinjit-jinjit kayak kangguru rabies (?). apaan sih ni orang. Pikirku. Lalu dia berjalan ke samping tempat tidurku. "Apa kabar Minako?" katanya sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk.

"Baik." Jawabku singkat tapi jutek.

"Hmph.." dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumannya membuatku tersenyum tipis. "Mau ini?" dia memberikan sebuah pancake. Mataku terbelalak.

"Ma-!" aku langsung teringat, "Ini buatan siapa?" yang kulakukan adalah pertanyaan itu dulu.

"Buatanku," dia memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih mengkilat dan rapi itu. "Kuharap kau suka," dia menaruh piring berisi pancake di depan mataku. (Maksudnya, kan Minako duduk nih, terus ditaro di pahanya gitu, bukannya taro di depan matanya NGETI GA LOOO!) (Readers : YA GUE JUGA TAU KALI ISTILAHNYA KAYA BEGETE, GOBLOK!)

"Makasih," tiba-tiba mulutku bersuara tanpa komandoku. Lalu kutaruh di meja kecil di sampingku.

"Ngga dimakan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di gagang tempat tidurku.

"Nanti aja," jawabku. "Udah makan tadi," aku berbohong.

"Oh, gitu," dia tersenyum part 3,4-5 (Author lupa). "Kamu tidak muntah darah lagi, kan?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Alhamdulillah…" dia mengelus dadanya dari atas kebawah. "Ga kenapa-napa kan?"

"Ya, cuman kurang darah. Tapi aku dah minum obat penambah darah, apa tuh namanya? Lupa,"

"Sebenarnya," nadanya langsung serius. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu,"

Aku menyipitkan mata yang berarti 'ugghhh' gimanaa gitu. Kalian tau kan? (readers : nggaa… Author : au ah)

"Aku bukan yang membuatmu sakit-sakitan seperti ini?"

Aku diam saja.

"Ini semua salahku,"

Aku tetap diam.

"Dan aku tau ini semua salahku…"

Aku tetap diam part2.

"…dan akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"*sigh*" aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Minako," dia memegang tangan kananku. "Apakah kau memaafkanku?" katanya. Iiisshh, sok dramatis banget seh looo. Sindirku dalam hati. "D-dan aku minta maaf waktu aku mengataimu 'brengsek'" tambahnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ugh, baiklah," lalu kutatap wajahnya, "Tapi, ini bukan pertanda kita akan berteman lagi."

"Ya, ok, that's the deal," dia mengangguk-ngangguk sampe lehernya sobek. "Dan, aku ingin bicara padamu satu hal lagi,"

"Hm?" kuangkat alis kananku.

"Sebelum kau pingsan, waktu itu, kulihat dari matamu…" dia menunduk. Begitu juga aku.

DEG!

Apakah dia akan mengatakan 'aku melihat matamu, dan aku tau arti dari sudut matamua'? O EM GY!

"Saat aku melihat matamu, aku melihat suatu arti dari mata rubymu itu," tuh, kan benar. Wajahku langsung padam se padam api menyala.

"Ap-apa itu?" aku kagok. Kenapa aku bilang itu! Ah, dasar Minako bego! Kenapa aku tidak bilang 'jangan katakan' hah! Bego, bego BEGOOOO!

"Aku tak tau kata apa yang tepat, tapi…" dia menatap mataku dengan dalam. "K-kau masih suka padaku?"

"TIDAK!" tak disadari aku teriak dan menamparnya sekeras-kerasnya sampai pipinya merah. "AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU!"

* * *

><p>~IKLAN~<p>

Akihiko : L-lo ga suka sama gue? *Di eng-eng-in*

Minako : IIIsshhh, jijay banget deh gue SUKA sama lo! *kata SUKAnya kayak cegukan*

Akihiko : kok lo gitu sih?

Minako : Karena kalo gue suka sama lo, bayarnya mahal!

Akihiko : ''==a

~IKLAN SELESAI~

* * *

><p>"Ngh…" dia menahan sakitnya.<p>

"M-maafkan aku," kataku.

Tanpa disadari aku memegang pipinya dan mengelus-elusnya. "K-kau tidak apa-apa kan?" aku mengelusnya lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan sekali lagi, lagi.

"Ya, aku pantas mendapatkan itu," dia tertawa. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa." Dia langsung melihat mataku lurus.

Saat Akihiko melihat mataku lurus, jarak wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat. DAN saat itu kedua tanganku menyentuh kedua pipinya. Seperti *Ehem* ingin *Ehem* ber-*ehem maap ya*-ciuman. Mata abu-abunya dengan mata rubyku saling berpantulan. Kami berdua molotot saking kagetnya. Bisa kurasakan wajahku merah padam bagaikan api neraka. #eaa begitu juga Akihiko.

"U-umm…" aku kagok.

"A-aah…" Akihiko pun kagok juga.

Hening melanda…

Kita masih dalam posisi yang sama.

A-aku…apakah aku masih suka dengannya? Tapi, kenapa? Dia kan sudah menyakiti hatiku. Dan aku berjanji aku tak kan berpaling lagi padanya. Tapi kenapa? Aku ingin balikan? Tapi, dia kan sudah berpacaran dengan Mitsuru. TAPI KENAPAAA!

Masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"M-maaf…" Akihiko mendorongku pelan. "…Seharusnya kita tak melakukan itu,"

"Y-ya…" Aku mengangguk kaku. "…m-maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu,"

"Y-ya… aku pergi dulu," Dia beranjak dari kursinya. "S-selamat t-t-tinggal…" dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaaa…" aku membalas lambaiannya. "Hat-hati-hati ya…"

Akihiko pergi.

Apakah itu mimpi?

-End Minako's POV-

-Akihiko's POV-

Itu barusan mimpi, atau nyata?

Kucubit pipiku berkali-kali. Sakit. Ternyata benar, itu nyata. Tapi, kenapa itu terjadi? Apakah itu hanya coincidence? Dan, kenapa…aku merasa suka padanya? Tapi, aku mencintai Mitsuru. Dan aku berjanji pada Mitsuru aku akan setia padanya. Tapi…

Aahh…tidak! Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali. Aku sudah trauma atas kejadian itu dan aku tidak mau itu terulang kembali.

Aku duduk di kursi Tatsumi Port Island (Lebih tepatnya tempat Junpei ketemu Chidori). Aku bingung. Aku tak tau aku memikirkan apa. Ugghhhh kenapa sih gue ini! Tiba-tiba, kudengar seorang cewek yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Dia menyetel lagu—lagu galau lebih tepatnya.

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life…_

Hmm… aku tau lagu itu. Kalau tak salah judulnya Landslide. Kenapa dia memasang lagu itu? Kulihat air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya. Lagu itu berlanjut.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And i'm getting older too_

Tanda tanya muncul diatas kepalaku. Apakah, dia putus dengan pacarnya?

DEG!

H-huh…?

Aku bisa merasakan mukaku merah bagaikan merahnya stroberi. Stro…be..ri? kenapa aku memikirkan stroberi? Stroberi…stroberi…beri…beri…beri…ruby…ruby…?...Minako?

Dengan serentak aku membanting kakiku di atas tanah dengan keras. kenapa sih aku inii! Sebaiknya aku balik saja ke asrama. Tenangkan diriku.

-End Akihiko's POV-

WEW!

Selesaaaiiii

Muaaaah….

Ini membutuhkan 2 hari loooh #Sapananya?

Ok, RnR yaaakkk! O

Jika anda review, dapat pahala looooo (Plak)


End file.
